The Chronicles of Kiba Inuzuka
by BoazOfEirini
Summary: I've always hungered for more. There has to be more to this life than mundane duties. At death's door, one final prayer is heard and answered. Life exists as Kiba Inuzukua now. The academy days are beginning. The insatiable thirst for adventure will not quench. I don't know what to do but I know who I want to become: the hero of the hidden leaf and the seventh Hokage's best friend.
1. Chapter 1: A New Flame

Life exists as an unsteady flame. Untreated and uncared for, it can be overwhelmed by the world around it and vanquish. The tiny spark I fought to thrive was punished by its double-edged blade.

Everyone around me would unanimously agree- I had a good life. Far from grand, there were benefits from the fruit of moderately wealthy parents. Attending private school for a higher education, while also taught religious duties to one day become a minister, were large blessings. Among the brightest kids standing out wasn't particularly hard: whether it be my significant stature, high intelligence, or religious devotion. However, the pain was still easy to come by. For years, loneliness was a common sense of self. Like most teenagers, I struggled through depression and a gamut of negative emotions. Although I would have loved to claim my faith as the means by which I overcame every obstacle, the truth is the foundation of self-efficacy came in watching Naruto Uzumaki. Never would I imagine to be reborn in the world Kishimoto designed; living in a world alongside the hero of perseverance which spurned on my soul.

The last moments of the flickering flame came by a normal day. No freak accident extinguished the flame; rather it was deliberately doused with a firehouse. An old friend was being stalked. Despite stunning looks, her basic confidence was still lacking. Nonetheless, eventually, she caught on to her new-found shadow. When the girl's shadow discovered a male friend driving her home after a night of careless partying, he drew out his blade to end my life. Jealousy is an unstable flame, burning hotter than my own. With only a minuscule spark left, the girl screeched an unfathomable, "I hate you". The shadow's raging fire was blown out like a poorly crafted scented candle, which wafted the aroma of blood and regret. I spent my last moments gazing at my friend's broken cry before praying one last time. I prayed the prayer I had whispered all the days of my life: the desire to fulfill a purpose only I could achieve and apologize to the God I served for failing to do so. One last time, a gentle whisper returned the words, "Of course."

The body grows cold during death; systems go numb all over. Lack of pain cleared the thoughts rolling around until a forced mighty breath through every neuron through a fit. Stiffened ones and sore muscles began to relax, while the heart pounded relentlessly. A heightened sense of adrenaline from encroaching death had become the meek need flight in fear; more importantly, muscles were the ones urging, readying themselves for the necessary.

Opening my eyes, the view before was unfamiliar. No longer was it the night, but early morning. The ceiling was a plain white. On the other side of the room was a dusty window, with a brilliant sunlight making its way through the thin layer of filth. The décor and furniture were different. No more luxurious items such as a TV, recliner, and multiple gaming systems. In their place were a petite bed, single doored closet, night stand, and sets of barren shelves with miscellaneous items stacked adjacently left to the windows.

Of course, the sun was still simmering the mildly infuriating encrusted layer on the window; nearly too much so. The room was hot. Strange, near death moments ago there was nothing but the freezing cold abyss seemingly awaiting his physical body only to capriciously decide otherwise. Moments is definitely an exaggeration. Even if only a matter of seconds have been experienced since last being awake, at the very least multiple hours passed.

Forcing the legs to move despite the lack of sore muscles to touch the ground proved difficult as if the brain had been rewired in the time passed. Standing up was easier. The room felt mammoth sized while on standing still. Most peculiar, the body I had become accustomed to felt unreasonably light. Barely out of the previous view- right next to the closet- was a mirror. In a strange place with no known host made it uncomfortable, to say the least when concerning the next step. At least checking the wounds could be done before anything else happens.

Seeing is believing. The fire to which the previous body had fanned had indeed gone out. Before the mirror was a familiar face, whose body lacked mortal wounds. No words except unintelligible mutterings came forth. Perhaps God had granted a second chance, for the person in front of the mirror was Kiba Inuzuka; a young Kiba before his genin days. Shaggy, short brown hair with red tattooed fangs, dark brown eyes, and two fangs were the dominant features. Surprisingly, I wasn't Asian but looked as white as the day I died with a bit darker farmers tan.

A loud knock came from the door; little by little, obvious aspects to the room came in clear.

"Don't ignore me", shouted a strange voice. Although unfamiliar, it was terrifying. By reaction, the brain the sent a shiver down my spine. With a moment, the door was kicked open. Behind the malcontent foot was a wild, brown-haired woman dressed in standard jonin gear. Kiba's mother. What was her name again? "Don't you recognize your own mother?"

"Tsugumi Inuzuka?" I muttered.

"What the hell?" She snorted. "How can you forget your own mother's name?!"

"What's your name, again?" I asked.

"Call me 'Mom', brat", the woman snorted. "Only proper adults can call me Tsume." Showing her fangs perpetuated the situation far scarier than reality. She was an annoyed mother whose son called her by her name. But, a mom in front of you with superpowers is scary regardless of what universe. Like a tender mother caring deeply for her son, she noticed something was off. "Are you ok? You're scared more than normal. Hurry and get dressed." Mom was directing me. Mom. That's who this was now. Tsume Inuzuka is now my new mother, for the good and bad. In a way, my previous mother was still terrifying by comparison. But how should I react? Thrust into a life which is not mine, there is no action but to be honest. Telling her was the only option.

"Don't be screwing with me, Kiba", Tsume snarled. "You're my son. Take it or leave it, you came out of me." Vulgar. Significantly more vulgar the mom before. "It might be your first day of the academy, but it's no excuse to make up lies." Perhaps, telling the truth is a bad idea after all. But is it right to keep such a secret? A decision would have to be made soon. Kiba Inuzuka is effectively dead. On the other hand, what if this is an answered prayer? Chosen to be given powers and become a shinobi. Adventure, epic battles, and fighting for people I care about: is there anything I have wanted more? Still, there comes a problem. Those who I had known and loved are no longer in my life.

Without even noticing, Tsume had dragged me on top of Kuromaru, her one-eyed wolf with a pepper back and a faded silver underbelly. Outside, the grounds were covered in a light snow. I never even noticed we had left the house. Konoha's ninja academy was in magnificent view. Most of the building was ivory with scarlet orange shingles. The entrance was on the west, painted red with a wooden rooftop and a simple sign stating itself as the ninja academy. Details going unnoticed… The sign was readable, although the language was foreign. Words being spoken and written came as clear as the English engraved into the brain at a young age, as if a divine translator marked every word for their precise understanding. Past the Academy was the Hokage's office, painted the adored faded blood red.

"Behave well", Tsume said. "Class doesn't start for a while, but that doesn't mean you can slack off." Before she left, a simple tug on the back of her attire sufficed to garner her quick attention.

"Any advice?" I asked.

"Crush the competition, make lasting friendships, and be nice to _us_ delicate flowers, got it?" Tsume said. Sprinkled around the academy's grounds were other parents and children. Disturbed stares were given by various adults. Tsume left alongside Kuromaru. As they continued to walk away, the lasting impression of their scents- an unbathed mutt doused in perfume- stayed strong. Breathing normally didn't exasperate or decrease their previous smell, nor did it waft like a thick musk before. A new body meant a new nose; the nose of an Inuzuka bloodhound.

Body odor emerged dominant among the adults on the academy's grounds. A sweating Hyuga moved sporadically. The Hyuga eyes were peculiar; a pale lavender without any noticeable pupils indicating a frail blindness. Ironic the doujutsu eyes which look blind are not the ones which are made blind by overuse. If this world is playing out by Kishimoto's authorship, then Hinata is being bullied and Naruto will save her. The moment that changes Hinata's life is hinged on these next few moments. The first major event of the Naruto world can unfold in person.

Running away from the academy, causing more awkward stares, led down a path edged out by barren trees. Standing a bit south were five children, three of which were much bigger. Voices could barely be made out, but comments about a Hyuga could be heard. Naruto stood a mighty three feet tall, with Hinata hiding behind him. The kids were pulling and destroying the scarlet threaded scarf which Kushina made. Truly, this was a scene out of the last.

"Who are you?!" One kid shouted, pointed at me.

"A friend. Stop bullying them." A moment ruined. If it weren't for Naruto's complete inability to perform and his perseverance, the slightest fraction would be concerned Hinata would no longer fall in love with him. Still, there's no excuse for these brats to be assholes. The three children approached with the tattered scarf in hand. It's odd being the small one in a fight, but luckily taekwondo techniques worked regardless of size. The kids began to give each other looks, readying a timing down to attack all at once. Fools. Giving away your tactics so quickly. Premediated defense was filled my legs with the anxiety and rage from the death felt not long ago. Moving forward to the kid in the middle, I tackled him to the ground, aiming the delicate fist for his throat. Only a couple punches got in before the other two threw me off on my ass. As they circled around their new pray, they all collapsed. The orange-clad Naruto had tackled all three bullies at once!

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" Naruto roared. Heroic, but ironic since the attack hurt me as well. Counterattacks ensued when Naruto was pushed on the ground. Kick after kick, preventing Naruto and me from getting up made fighting back difficult. The animated scene never got this violent.

"What are you children doing?!" Shouted the Hyuga man from before. "You dare fight in front of lady Hinata?! You will pay for your insolence!" Fearful mutterings of "run" and "crap" escaped the bullies' lips before bolting away as fast as they can. To the side, the older Hyuga man pulled the tearful Hinata away, who was reaching one arm out, yearning to escape to check on us. Still, her gaze drifted closer to Naruto's position. She probably doesn't have feelings for Naruto yet, but the love has been planted in a healthy soil. Lucky guy. Occasionally, adults can see a young child and have a grasp for what she will look like when she's older; Hinata was such a girl. No doubt Hinata would become more beautiful as she fell deeply in love with Naruto.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, leaning over. Kindly, Naruto helped me up. The young boy seemed kind. Naruto's hair was wild and sharp, but short enough to pass off as slightly unkempt. His eyes were a piercing blue as if they could see into another man's soul. There was a bit of blood on him, but nothing which seemed out of place. The whiskers which seemed off in his character design are darkly crafted birthmarks on his person; which appear as thin hairs placed on his face he forgot to wash off. Enough slight differences in their uniformity, such as the right cheek's top whisker being a couple millimeters longer and slightly down, while the bottom was shorter and curved minimal distance up to be seen but not realized, disparaged the thought it existed outside of nature. The orange jumpsuit was heavier, more reminiscent of an orange sweater. Naruto, the real Naruto, was standing before me.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka", I said. "Nice to meet you." Pleasantries were quaint and Naruto likely wouldn't care, but it doesn't hurt to be nice to your heroes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki", Naruto said. "I didn't need your help, just so you know!" Meeting heroes can be a bit of a drag. Although disappointing personally, his words seemed truly fleshed out of who he was.

"Of course, you didn't", I said. "That doesn't mean I didn't want to help." Naruto's gaze turned frantic.

"Crap, if I don't hurry I'm going to be late", Naruto said. Kicking his leg muscles into a gear which didn't exist for most children, Naruto took off. Naruto's feats were genuinely not surprising. He was surely faster now than I was as an adult. What was surprising was managing to stay a stride behind him the entire time.

"I'm attending the academy too", I shouted off breath. "Let's be friends!" As an adult, that sounds ridiculous, but a number of times of saying it to kids while working in a church have taught silly question can have genuine meaning if taken seriously. Naruto seemed to slow down to match strides. His face was puzzled but excited. Naruto could react in an array of actions centered around disbelief. After of years of being alone, would Naruto have a difficult time accepting someone?

"Alright, let's be friends", Naruto smiled. The disbelief seemed genuine, but once the words registered they were readily accepted. Perhaps this is why I was sent to this world.

Arriving at the same door, Naruto entered first, moments late. Iruka was standing there with a disappointed scowl.

"You're late and already in fights", Iruka said. Our clothes were dirty. The bit of blood Naruto's face had dried. Although feeling no blood, there were bruises and sore marks covering my body. Naruto looked away without a care.

"I'm sorry, Sensei", I said bowing. "It was my fault. Other kids were-"

"Nothing to worry about", Iruka said. His face lightened up quickly. "Please take any open seat you can find." The classroom was filled with different variations of life like Naruto characters. Sasuke sat in the true middle of the class, with the rows behind and in front of him being girls. Sakura and Ino sat on each side of Sasuke. Far in the back middle was Shikamaru, Choji to his right. Hinata was in the back left, amidst unrecognizable faces. On the other hand, Shino sat in the front, pencil in hand ready to take notes. Two other seats were available in the middle of the right section. Everyone either wanted a front seat to learn or a backseat to being shy. "The seats are for today only. Tomorrow I'm assigning a seating chart."

The school went by relatively fast. No new information was gained, as it was more of an introductory day for the curriculum. The members of team seven, eight, and ten were all a bit different than expected. Naruto was outgoing and rambunctious, but he wasn't a complete failure of a student, giving minor attention to Iruka always. Sasuke smiled, but to be fair, his family hadn't died yet. A bit morbid, but it would be hard to imagine smiling after seeing your entire family murdered in front of you. Sakura focused hard during class time, giving little to no attention to Sasuke. By all accounts, amongst his fan girls, Sasuke chose the one who worshiped him the least. Ino was far more a flirt and hug friendly person than socially acceptable amongst eight-year-olds. Choji actually did eat from a bag of chips the entire time in class; even more surprising, he chewed the chips silently befitting a master shinobi. Shikamaru was more socially engaging than I would have thought. He is definitely lazy, but he always had something to say, even if it was under his breath. Hinata… Hinata did not stumble over her words at all. She was definitely nervous, but instead of continually stuttering, she would half-finish sentences completely. And Shino was very forgettable; an invulnerable fly on a wall surrounded by frogs seeking to devour him- who didn't even buzz to garner a single frog's attention.

Lunch was a pleasant experience and felt like elementary school again, spending time with Naruto who was eating a cold ramen noodle cup he cooked that morning. Tsume packed an assortment of meat soon to go bad, with diced vegetables and spices mixed in them with rice. The new mom was quite the cook with meat, the polar opposite of the old mom who was a master of baking and vegetable dishes, but regularly failed to cook a proper steak. Even I didn't know I loved steak until a proper chef prepared it great care. The creator of the pork, chicken, and steak rice dish was a perfectionist of cultivating flavor. Whoever the Inuzuka chef is, they are a master at their craft. Sadly, the girls around were all repulsed at the grotesque appearance of a meat-centered bento. Choji, on the other hand, was welcoming with open to arms to try the meal in exchange for his mother's own delicacies which consisted of less meat, but more carbs and grains in a similar style. Shikamaru sat next to Choji, not saying much, but always chimed in when girls would make comments.

The second half of the day was as easy as the first, with an added surprise. Mizuki helped Iruka out with a few icebreaker and game activities to help the class understand each other. The gray-haired monster engaging with children with a smile on his face lays the groundwork to nearly getting Naruto killed, but in turn, sets him on the path to later become Hokage. How does filler work in these cases? Is Mizuki a henchman of Orochimaru? For now, gathering intel takes priority. The first day of school was a smashing success; reminiscent of the first day of college classes with professors who see it as too much work to go over anything but the syllabus. Truly a beautiful day. Still, is it right to live like this? Perhaps Naruto would know the answer. The school day was nearing its end.

"That concludes class for the day, students", Iruka said. "Come to class tomorrow ready to begin your education as a future ninja." The students had mostly already finished packing up before his statement was finished. In many ways, this world mirrors reality. A hand hit my back.

"Let's have some fun", Naruto said. His words held a meaning of terror. Naruto wasn't quite the prankster yet since he hasn't been ignored by his own class. What was Naruto's definition of fun as an eight-year-old? Only an idiot would willingly get in trouble their first day in a new world with a new body. To be fair, there was a fight earlier.

"Let's hang out. Have dinner with my family." Naruto stared back with an expression void of thought. It makes sense to be surprised knowing his background, but that's no excuse for that behavior to exist.

"Ok", Naruto squeaked out.

Heading home was a bit difficult at first. The constant surrounding glares were brutally distracting. How could anyone live like this? Not everyone glared, but those who did maintained a malicious eye. They hate Naruto, lashing out at a child in their grief because they have no other option than force it somewhere. Truthfully, a proper reaction might be a genuine concern for his well-being. However, it is extraordinary he manages to curb their negative emotions. Naruto Uzumaki, the boy given hawk-eyed looks, is the future hero of the world. Making matters more complex was the inability to know where the Inuzuka compound existed. Following the smells of wet dogs led us down a path of random strangers for the afternoon. Happily, shortly after a few awkward interjections from Naruto, the distinctive musk of Tsume had caught wind.

A handful of minutes passed, Naruto and I were at the foot of the clan's compound. The building itself was not particularly large, but significantly larger than expected; painted with wood, with roof tiles a similar color to the common orange of Konoha. In comparison to the land of the other clans, the Inuzuka's had to have them beat. The yards were enormous, lush green despite the light snow. Miscellaneously placed bushes and flowers covered the front yard and sides of the house, fit with a flight of scents intoxicating to the proper dog. A filthy window towards the front right was recognizable as the impoverished sunlight filter from this morning. The entrance had a wooden porch with several chairs and tables, stretching from the left side to the rotten window and coming forward a body's length.

Approaching the door, it flashed open with a young woman in her early twenties, raven locks, and chocolate eyes. All too familiar, she had a remarkable appearance like an old friend. The now obvious silence of two young boys was questionable at best. An audible gulp might as well have been heard from Naruto's throat. Peeping behind her was a young girl. Like the older woman, she had raven locks and chocolate colored eyes, but in the tiny body of a child.

"Young Master, I'm pleased to welcome you home", the woman said. "It seems you've made a friend, congratulations. Is he staying for dinner?" Naruto delivered a few elbows to the side, although a confused look seemed to frustrate him.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry", the woman replied pushing the small girl forward. "How rude of me. My name is Anzu Maki. The little girl behind me is my daughter, Haru Maki. We are the maids of the Inuzuka clan."

"Pleased to meet you!" Haru shouted while bowing, her face slightly red.

"The dogs are eager to see you, Master Kiba", Anzu said. "Take your shoes off and follow me." Following down the initial corridors, there was a set of bronze outlined double-doors, with a golden sign of a dog saying, "kennel." In the center of the house was essentially another yard with a glass roof, a brief assortment of flowers, and a single tree no greater than three meters tall. At least twenty dogs crowded the area. Right of the entrance laid a staircase leading up to a porch pushing inward on the second story.

"Kiba, can you Haru help feed Kuromaru's children?" Anzu asked. Following Haru back inside, she walked towards a kitchen looking area, with a pantry door to the side. In the pantry were countless bags of dogs food full of shapes, sizes, textures, and color differences. Oddly enough, not a single bag had a brand name on it. Haru pointed to a dog food bag out of reach for her. Reaching it proved simple enough with a ladder. Haru was sweating at the large doors to the garden.

"Wait!" Haru shouted.

Opening the garden door was a near death experience. A horde of hungry dogs ambushed the food, tackling anything in their way to dinner. Haru was whimpering while being sniffed and licked with the malicious intent of mischievous dogs.

"Young master, call them off", Anzu shouted. "They will listen to you." On top of the dog, the pile was Kuromaru and several smaller clones. Pushing Kuromaru off was the greatest challenge befitting a young Inuzuka heir. He gazed with the full intent to disobey any command given. Paw in hand, a fierce back and forth struggle engaged. Screams and barks were from all persons were let out.

"Kick its butt!" Naruto shouted.

"Be careful!" Anzu added. As the battle persisted between man and dog, more dogs piled on to resist.

"I've taken it!" Haru said with the dog food in hand. "Get off of Kiba." Kuromaru was shocked, calculating his next move. Perhaps today would be a victory in this situation, but what about tomorrow? What about the next time he decides to disobey someone who isn't Tsume? Lunging forward as fast as possible, teeth and tongue met the only remaining ear of the slightly aged wolf. All of the dogs stopped in their tracks and peered towards the previous fights results. Kuromaru whimpered.

"You will all obey me." Delivering a quick snap from the habit of training two previous dogs, Kuromaru sat in an upright position with each dog following his example.

"Well done, Kiba", Tsume said out of nowhere. "I never thought I would see the day." Clapping beside her was another woman who shared Tsume's features, but lacked the edged expressions. She also had brown eyes and brown hair, but her hair was long and tame, and her eyes were plain to indicate a normalcy of being.

"No hug for your big sister Hana after her first day as a genin?" Hana asked. Of course. Kiba had a sister. A twitch flared on her eyebrow. "Are you that surprised I made it as a genin, Kiba?!"

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't be surprised if you became a jonin."

"Of course, you shouldn't be surprised", Hana said. "I'll become the first female hokage one day." The girl was smug. She may not look anything like Tsume, but they are not that far apart. "Who's the kid, Kiba?" Naruto looked over and back at Hana.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki", Naruto said. Hana twitched once more but left the room with the dog food in hand and three smaller clones of Kuromaru following her. Tsume motioned to help Haru finish feeding the other dogs. Thankfully, Naruto helped. Dog by dog was introduced, thanks to Naruto's curiosity. Strange how each dog really contained their own personality. Some barked when called their name, while other lazed around and wouldn't get despite being perfectly capable. Other's sat in a constant ready to pounce position. Regardless of the general consensus of their actions, they responded with slight differences.

"Dinner is ready", Hana blurted out at the entrance. The table was set with several types of meat and vegetable dishes, enough to feed an obese family reunion- a feast of feasts. A large table with designated seating for the immediate family and Naruto, covered in a velvet tablecloth. The true decorations of the main table and lesser tables next to it consisted of tender meats, properly cooked vegetables in different assortments, fruit or chocolate desserts covered in whipped cream, all lined to be passed around to allow everyone to try a bit of each or steal themselves for more. There was soup as well. Scrumptious décor all around the tables in a wonderfully suiting fashion to befit a guest of all guests- the future seventh hokage who saves the world.

Various unrecognizable men and women came to the table throughout a half an hour period. The main family table was for the head family and their guests, while most other families ate in their own rooms or houses which existed in the back yard. Typically, the clansmen will each eat with and feed their own ninken. However, tonight is a clan meeting and joint dinner prepared by the head family; apparently, Anzu and Haru are the maids as well as preparers of the dinner's meal and the school lunch bento. Several clansmen were asking about the first day at the academy. When Naruto spoke of a fight before class started, Tsume laughed and responded with the vicious fangs of an angry mother like earlier this morning.

"How can you let your ass get kicked, Kiba?" Tsume asked. The comparison between old and past mothers are oddly similar. In a similar situation as a child, mother encouraged fighting a kid pointing out the difference in waist line.

"It won't happen again", Naruto said. "We'll kick their asses next time." Tsume raised a brow.

"I like your friend", Tsume said. "Naruto was it?" For the first time, Tsume gave a hard look at Naruto, who sat straight back in his chair.

"Bit of mouthy kid", Hana said.

"Says the women who declared to be the first kunoichi hokage."

"What was that, Kiba?" Hana asked.

"You can't get upset for saying he'll kick a couple academy students butts when you have to over the trials of a kage." Hana placed a finger out, wishing to say something, but was quite dumbfounded. She must not be used to Kiba saying something intelligent.

"I wasn't upset", Hana said. "Nor did I say being mouthy was a bad thing."

"Kiba definitely didn't either", Naruto said while slurping a bowl of red bean soup. Not in the mood to continue, instead focusing on the plethora of meat platters on the table. Thankfully, Naruto's random comments about things being delicious and overall excitement brought smiles all around. He is a joy to his core, with a natural authenticity. The dinner lasted for a while, with every scrap being eaten by the clansmen. Eating with dignity was a foreign concept in clan affairs.

Helping Haru and Anzu cleanup was the next task while everyone else attended the meeting or went home. Naruto helped too, albeit since there was nothing else to do. Night had descended on the first day as Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto headed home with a smile and full belly, asking Tsume to come over more often- deflecting the answer to me. Yes was the obvious answer, ending Naruto's content first day in the academy. Not all was pleasant in the state of affairs of the Inuzuka clan. Many were frowning upon leaving.

"Hey, Kiba", Tsume said after the last members of the clan left the dining area. "You can't hang out with Naruto anymore. Got it?"

"Screw that. We're friends, aren't we?"

"What did you just say to mother, Kiba?" Hana asked. "It wasn't a request." Their reasoning was obvious- Naruto was the jinchuriki of Kurama, the nine-tailed fox. However, young Kiba nor Naruto know this. Saying too much without the truth being believable can be bad for a ninja.

"Why does everyone hate, Naruto, mom?" A question all too familiar every viewer asked themselves. No matter how far a story goes into detail, there is no reasoning greater than personal experience. Tsume looked down with sadness.

"I can't tell you", Tsume said.

"He's a jinchuriki, right? I heard villagers say it on the way home. Why does this make people hate, Naruto?"

"They broke the law", Tsume said. Hana's expression changed to confusion. "Eight years ago, shortly after you were born, a demon attacked the village. No one knows why. It destroyed many buildings and killed even more shinobi. A large portion of the Inuzuka clan died that night. The compound house used to be full of clan members all the time, but now it is empty. Most of the clan members live in guest houses in the back."

"How does this relate to Naruto?"

"The fourth hokage defeated the monster", Tsume said. "He sealed it into Naruto. Naruto is the nine-tailed fox."

"That sounds more stupid than I thought."

"Kiba, he killed your family!" Tsume roared. "I'm serious about this. The clan brought it up at the meeting. You are forbidden from talking to him." Tsume was teary eyed. For the first time, she seemed broken up rather than angry.

"Mom, can you hear me out?" Tsume looked down, not responding. "This morning after the fight, I asked Naruto to be my friend. He didn't know how to respond… Mom, I'm Naruto's first friend. Isn't that sad? Why should he be punished? What if he becomes the demon everyone hates by ignoring him?"

"The clan will have problems with you doing this", Tsume said. "It's stabbing your family in the back."

"I don't care. If anyone disregards the people they love so quickly, they never loved them, to begin with."

Tsume smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Kiba", Tsume said. "Ignore what the clan says. Naruto seems like a good kid. Be the best friend you can, perhaps an even greater rival."

"Can he ignore them so readily?" Hana asked.

"Of course, he can", Tsume smirked. "You were there for the meeting. As of now, he's officially the next heir. He'll oversee restoring our clan to its former height."  
"Wait, what?"

"We'll talk more tomorrow", Tsume said. "I'm tired anyways. Come Kuromaru. Let's go to bed." Tsume hugged me goodnight, followed by Hana. "Don't worry about it, son. You'll do a great job."

"Chill out, little bro", Hana said. "You'll be fine."

Mother and sister, that is who Tsume and Hana are. At their core, they love Kiba Inuzuka- now me. They have the utmost faith and confidence even if I'm still only a child. If I'm to live in this world, that is who they are now. They are my family.

On the other hand, befriending Naruto was one of the greatest blessings to occur in a life. He really can bring a smile to anyone's face, regardless of how they feel about him. Fighting to protect Hinata and tackling those kids when he could have run away took guts. He was willing to be diligent in class, even if only a bit. High energy, but always willing to lend a hand if asked. It's only a single day, but the Naruto who I watched every day has come to life, fought, and laughed alongside me.

Whether God heard the last whisper from the previous flame's lifeforce is unknown. However, destiny, hopes, and dreams: if these exist in this world I know I'm meant to be here. To become a hero and go on grand adventures, that is my calling. Perhaps here can be achieved what my last life could not. A purpose only a main character in an epic can hold for themselves- this is what I want my life to be. It won't be easy, of course. Nothing worth fighting for ever is. I do not understand the journey to be embarked on, Father, but thank you for the opportunity. A miracle has occurred to live in a world of powerful shinobi. I am Kiba Inuzuka.

 **A/N: My first self-insert at the suggestion of a friend. I hope you enjoy it. I'm attempting first person writing, which my skills can be very capricious towards. While the third person is pretty consistent, my first person has a higher ceiling and much lower floor. Let me know your thoughts: what is something I can improve on? What are things I did well on? Etc. Feel free to be critical. There are even questions I tried to purposely raise and quell at the same time, trying to leave it to the imagination for later. Feel free to be critical of loose aspects.**

 **If there are little things you want to see, let me know those too! If you guys come up with an idea that sounds fun, I'll probably include it with your permission. Also, I'm not a big shipping guy, so if there's a funny ship you want to push during more fluff centered pieces, feel free to let me know. Have a good day. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Politics

Chapter 2

Politics

In the typical bathroom was a simple shower with plain curtains- oddly under decorated compared to other features of the house. Turning the nozzle, the showerhead spouted out cold water warming its way to the luxurious scolding.

Summer has started in the village hidden in the leaves; sixty-two days have passed since becoming Kiba Inuzuka- since God had transferred the old flame. Strangely enough, there was a discovery that the academy started in April; particularly weird since the morning had fresh snow from the night before. Perhaps it is being used to the constant lukewarm fresh weather of California which makes the out of season snow off. Waking up each day as Kiba Inuzuka is far stranger still. Each day is the same surprise but spun in a different way, half expecting to be transplanted back to the former flame or to wake up realizing a life as Kiba was all simply a blessed dream to experience a brief friendship with the hero witnessed on TV for countless years growing up. This miracle truly is fascinating and impossible to understand, but harder to accept as reality as the days go on. The first few days are like living in a dream, marking the confusion every morning. As the gravity sets and physics sober up, life exists as the young boy of the Inuzuka clan. Old friends have been missed accumulatively. Mom was strong and fierce, "stating things like they are", yet nurturing for the emotion episodes of getting rejected or depressed. Dad was patient and strong, sturdy like a sage who was quick to listen and slow to speak. Both brothers were strong men spiritually, although fervent trolls in their behavior towards other. An odd cruelty which attracted countless men to them as friends. They were natural born leaders. Friends were easy to come by, but there were two best friends who stood out amongst the rest; standing side by side in each battle as the fights against teenage hormones to job hunting out of college. Tsume, Hana, the dogs, and the rest of the clan have a unique energy to life all their own, but it is a different power which flows through them. A flame all their own- which has been a relaxing process to be accustomed to- which is remarkably reminiscent of the lost fire. The Inuzuka clan is alive- the world of Naruto is alive.

The matter which is truly pressing though is the coming event if this world is alive: the Uchiha massacre. A theory read not long ago argued the Uchiha massacre took place in June, which has only ten days left, pinpointing miscellaneous facts and contextual clues from Japanese culture. The Uchiha massacre destroys Sasuke's person for years. Despite planning a coup d'état, the Uchiha still haven't committed any crimes yet. Still, it is treason. They would fight the current shinobi who wouldn't let them kill the men power, such as the Hokage and Danzo. Tsume- mom- would be in danger and potentially Hana too, as well as the few other Inuzuka shinobi. In the old life, the greatest worry at age eight is if homework was completed or seconds was allowed. A situation which truly is shit. Morally, the Uchiha haven't done anything yet and are victims of a system-wide source of oppression. Murder and overthrowing the government is not the answer, nor should be the massacre of an entire clan. It is all a moot point since Kiba wields no power nor influence to create peace.

Speaking of issues, the more trivial and infamous is currently Naruto furthering his prankster habits. Even at the beginning of his academy days, he is craving to be acknowledged by his peers. Although the village hates him for being a jinchuriki, the hatred in the students seemed taught to them. Those who do not carry this impersonalized, ingrained hatred, have come to dislike Naruto for his pranks and troublemaking nature. A circle of hatred and yearning for acknowledgment has been created. Some students in both camps hate me as well for being his friend. Laughing and smiling with Naruto is a crime. At the core, the other kids aren't wicked, and to a degree the villagers who interact with Naruto: they hate the actions of Kurama and his pranks, but love Naruto as a member of Konoha- although clear discrimination exists in part. A strange mixture of pity, hatred, and the will of fire which extends out its hand to Naruto.

The problem is Naruto is growing in his troublemaking tendencies. His bad marks have only worsened since befriending him. It was foolish to think a single friend could make the difference so clearly, but that is underestimating the constant influx of negativity headed at Naruto. Even if the hatred is less at first perceived, there is still hatred and disdain. Fate might be working out the need for Iruka and Team 7 to be the ones who acknowledge him. Fate seems to be pushing even a hero to my everyday annoyances, although pushing back is an easy task. One is not trained to be a spiritual mentor without the ability to tolerate even the most abusive or emotionally needy personalities. The frustrating part, despite all protests, getting roped into the same trouble as a part of Naruto's schemes merely for being his friend and laughing at his antics proves problematic. Getting into trouble is not the issue either. Growing up in the old life was a time of discipline and diligence. Pairing the persistent student with the troublemaker was difficult as a kid. Not much has seemed to change. However, whether it is the light wisdom and understanding from my former life or it is Naruto himself which fosters, something sets Naruto apart from others.

Each morning a new routine has been established. Waking up, helping Haru and Anzu feed the dogs not fed by their shinobi- and the few whose shinobi are KIA or MIA- followed by eating breakfast, brushing teeth, and showering while thinking of all issues at hand without doing anything.

"Are you done yet, Kiba?" Hana shouted.

Turning the nozzle back shut off the scolding water.

"Just finished." The Inuzukas' towels were master crafted furs from animals they hunted. The noblest of towels was a brown bear's fur, who can be wrapped five times around for its paws to tie together with excess slack. A bit childish, but it is a moment of pride for the bear's head to line perfectly with the waist.

"Still wearing the bear around your penis, eh?" Hana asked.

Hana's eye twitched with anger.

"You better not have used all the hot water again," Hana said. Ignoring Hana isn't always easy, but it is fun.

The same outfit was worn as most mornings. There wasn't a lack of variety, but two or three outfits which were very loose compared to the formal wear or perfectly fitted. Anzu and Haru exchanged greetings, giving me a bento for the day.

Outside, the sun continued to shine like each day. The trip to school was slightly out of the way. Naruto had asked to walk to school together since it's half way. Unsurprisingly, the meetup spot was Ichiraku Ramen.

Shortly passed the ramen shop was an old sight for the first time. Kakashi Hatake was walking side by side with Might Gai. Kakashi had the silver, wolfish hair which fanfiction writers adored. Although his left eye sharingan was covered by a headband and mouth and nose covered underneath by a mask, his right eye expressed enough emotion to dictate the rest of his face. The eye was tired, weary from a constant pestering. Brown eyes which closely resembled an unlit night's skyline, piercing through the darkness which makes its surrounding. Might Gai looked very dumb; given the appearance of the awkward middle school kid who grows up to be an enormous fighter with military gear and bulging muscles. The signature green spandex was tight, accenting the highly toned muscles Kishimoto seemed to leave out. Two things produced the vexing unattractiveness of Might Gai: the random fluorescent orange and poorly kept hair. The orange colored socks themselves weren't atrocious, but mixed with green made the outfit vomit carrots and broccoli. Regarding his hair, the bad part wasn't that it wasn't kept at all, rather that is was kept poorly. Letting his hair grow loose without care would likely have left it shaggy and wild like a raging beast. Instead, the perfectly misshaped bowl cut gave out an asinine look that made it cringe-worthy to think the man ahead would be capable of hurting Madara Uchiha. The bushy eyebrows looked constructed through some off-putting make-up. Truly, Might Gai destroyed stereotypes.

"Come on Kakashi", Gai said. "What if we only do five laps around the village this time?"

"Why can't we play rock, paper, scissors again?" Kakashi asked. The eye was filled with more dread than before.

"We did that last time", Gai shouted. "Kakashi, my eternal rival, you need to be empowered by the springtime of youth. Live a little. Let's run ten laps."

"One lap", Kakashi said. "And the slowest person wins."

"Two laps and winner treats the other to dinner", Gai said giving a thumb up.

"One lap, same consequences", Kakashi responded.

"Agreed", Gai announced.

Never would have thought Gai and Kakashi would be caricatures of themselves as real people. Perhaps that is what Naruto needs right now, a rival to work towards. Something to release all the pent energy.

Ichiraku stood as a small, one-off building on a street corner, painted with a white similar to most of Konoha with brown tiles. On its left corner hung a bright, yellow lamp. Its entrance had no door, with a simple faded yellow cloth sheets which had the restaurant's name knitted with a common red. Before it opened for early lunches, the outside had a metal garage door opening to prevent easy break-ins. Naruto wasn't here.

At the academy, most of the class was prepared with their books and notes out beforehand, save Naruto and a couple nameless others. On the second day of school, Iruka had prepared a seating chart. Sakura sat adjacent, while Naruto sat behind. None of the other rookie genin were close in proximity. At the front of the class Iruka-sensei, sitting patiently for the day to start and making small talk with students. The bell rang.

"Alright class get out last night's homework on kunai techniques", Iruka said.

The bell rang once more but did not stop.

"What's going on?" the class asked each other. Followed with, "I don't know"s.

"Quiet students!" Iruka commanded unheard.

Behind was a quiet snicker; a whispered chuckle which would be hard to hear even without the roaring ring. It was a snicker which befitted a mischievous fox; rather than being heard it was an aura that was felt. In anime and manga, there is often referenced a "killing intent", an unseen aura sensed by characters who can tell their life is in danger. Naruto gave off a similar feeling, but at the risk of those around him when a prank was to be unleashed from the gates of hell. For twenty interrupted minutes, Iruka attempted to begin the lesson before he decided to evacuate the class outside as to at least be heard. The rest of the school was already outside. The chunin instructors spoke to each other in a huddle for the time. Another ten minutes passed before the bell stopped.

A burly man appeared with a handful of wires and orange cloth in hand. Iruka stomped over to the class and yanked Naruto to a disciplinarian. Not long had passed.

"Since Naruto cost us a half an hour of time, I'll take it out of lunch and recess", Iruka said, with the class groaning in unison." Lessons did need to be made up. There are consequences for this type of action. The class is punished for Naruto's behavior, in turn hating him, which forces his hand in the same direction as before. The circle becomes endless. Thankfully, Naruto didn't miss too much of the lecture for the day; probably only another thirty minutes. However, Naruto spent the rest of the day with a sour attitude and few words.

To mark the end of the day, the bell rang a swift final time, reminiscent of the beginning day's activities. Each student had a clique they swarmed at days end. Sakura, despite being Ino's and other girl's rivals, would spend plenty of time with each other at safe proximity to their adoration of Sasuke. Sasuke would typically head straight home. A handful of guys from different ages typically played common games like kickball, but hide-n-seek and capture the flag were the most popular to temper their skills. Today was no different. Around twenty boys were all lined up on a chalk line with two captains picking out players.

"Hey, Kiba!" Choji shouted. "Are you going to come and play with us?" Each of the adolescent captains eyed up and down. Behind was a hesitant Naruto.

"Cool if Naruto plays?"

"The loser who got caught today?" A captain asked, looking at the other.

"Hell no", the other captain said. Naruto ran. His strides were explosive and sluggish, fueled by the rejected heart until he was out of sight.

"Why are you even friends with him?" the first captain asked.

"He can be frustrating, but he is sincere." The captains laughed. "He speaks his mind and does what he wishes. Boldness is a proud quality to bear."

"Anyways, do you want to play or not?" The second captain asked.

"No, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"A whiner like Naruto", a random kid said.

"Crybaby", another kid said.

"Do any of you even think about why you hate Naruto?! Didn't everyone start disliking him before he caused any trouble?!" Prodding words of children would normally not irritate so easily. After all, they are only children. But they are children who seek to harm another child, emotionally held captive without knowing what it means to be loved or to have friends. Even with a single friend now, Naruto still seems to not truly believe in that friendship. Would lashing back to the kids who threatened him help his emotional growth?

"That's ridiculous", the first captain said. "Why would we hate Naruto if he didn't deserve it?"

Challenging the undeveloped mind is difficult. Naruto's destiny does not matter. A young boy is deeply hurting, unable to fight the crashing waves of a misunderstood hatred. Although hatred wasn't absolute, making the very fragments of his being, it created the foundation for who Naruto was and wanted to become.

"I get what you're saying", someone said. A boy with unkempt raven hair, sage irises, and an unthreatening disposition stood out amongst the groups. Despite a rather distinct appearance, his attitude declared else wise. It would be impossible to forget a character like him. The makings of a child far too wise for his own years. "Why should we be mean to Naruto if that only makes him a jerk back to us?" The boy postulated the question, staring around himself in an eager manner as if half expecting the group to give a well-thought out critical analysis of the situation while half expecting them to end their bull shit with awkward silence. A canyon sized grin appeared on his face.

"Who are you?"

The smug boy's expression fell flat. "I'm Hiro Okada", the boy said. "We're… I'm in the same class as you."

Oh. I'm an asshole.

"I get what you're saying, but these Gais don't", Hiro said motioning his hands around him. "Let's all just be friends and have fun now. Alright?"

"Maybe next time."

At sunset, Anzu and Haru were crafting another scrumptious dinner. Helping them after classes each day was a joyful experience. Anzu taught the Inazuka basics, withholding the need to relearn the basics in indirectly. She was strong, but never took her position for granted. Everyone in the Inazuka clan was above her. Haru, shy and timid, was incredibly nervous around dogs. Each day she required help to feed the dogs, whether it's the main branches four or two dozen of the entire clan. A wondrous night was in the works. The for the nth time in the last two weeks, the clan was meeting again. Feasts, drunkenness, and abhorrent shouting filled the hallways once more. A life with oddities, but a blessed one.

Xxx

Waking up the next day was pain incarnate.

"What the hell is with your shouting, pup?" Tsume yelled. "You sound like a puppy left alone for the first time!" Raising a finger to indicate a comeback did nothing other than proving the timid pup in her eyes.

"The red fangs of our clan are gone!"

"Aaaand?" Tsume asked.

"What do you mean 'aaaand'?"

"Your twin fangs are tattooed upon becoming an official shinobi", Tsume said annoyed. "Did you seriously forget that already?" Truth be told, it always seemed like a peculiar birthmark passed from generation to generation.

What were the fangs painted with then?

"Of course, you're still confused", Hana said popping into my room. "We use strong make-up as kids to indicate our status and resemble the adults we admire. I have no idea how you plan on becoming the clan's head with your intellect." In the entire clan, Hana was the only one whose appearance alone would give no indication of an inner wild. Despite this, she manages to be the snarkiest of all the Inazuka bitches.

"We ran out of make-up last time too", Tsume said. Bullshit. "What? It is very strong make-up."

"How the hell did we run out if it's been months?"

"Watch your mouth, pup", Tsume. "Puppies don't swear. And I haven't had time to shop."

"How are we alive then?"

"Stop with the attitude", Tsume said with an infuriated glare. "Get ready for school already." Having no fangs felt like being stripped of clothes. Walking down streets naked with nothing but body hair.

"Come here, twerp", Hana said dragging me to her room. "I'll practice my skills on you and paint some red fangs."

"Uhhh."

Without consent, Hana began to operate. In one hand was a brush, another a container of different powers. Behind her was an innumerable assortment of makeups, hair product, and scents. The answer seemed obvious enough. It is a misjudgment to assume Hana is an Inazuka who looked anything naturally but wild.

"Why do you have all of this make-up?"

"It's a lot easier to flirt with boys this way", Hana said. "Besides, it's fun to be cute." A small blush came on her face.

Did she just say that?

"You tell anyone I said that and I'll spay you", Hana shouted, covering more of the view to prevent any remarks on the rest of room. Ferocious and independent as always.

Xxx

The school was a different story. An entire day had passed, but no solution to Naruto had appeared in my head. Still, everything was quiet on the academic front save a few quiet snickers from the girls noticing Hana's bestowed opportunity.

In the bathroom, the makeup seemed a bit of a failure. Hana pushed me outside before any examination could be given. The fangs were a pale red, compared to their normal blood stained coloring. The edges weren't actually edges, rather blended in with the cheeks as if someone was actually attempting to put on blush. Hana wasn't lying. It was practice.

A wet fart was let loose in the southern stall. Perhaps the classics are the best option?

Xxx

Iruka stood at the front of the class.

"Shino?"

"Here."

Attendance, what a wonderful time.

"Sakura?"

"Here."

Naruto isn't here yet. Of course, he isn't. He's probably off screwing around somewhere to the chagrin of others and his personal amusement.

"Hinata?"

"Here."

How does Hinata even develop feelings for Naruto through all the crap he puts his class through? People talk about Sakura's dedication to Sasuke, but Hinata puts up with Naruto's crap for years when it was easy to ostracize him. It's awe-inspiring a timid person like her maintains her feelings without imploding.

"Kiba?"  
"I'm here."

Where is Naruto? How can he be pranked and understand what it's like if he isn't here?

"Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Naruto?" No response. "Absent."

The door opened silently. An orange jacket hid the face of quiet shame. Naruto snuck his way directly in front of Iruka's view with prayerful eyes. Unfortunately for Naruto, Iruka was a chunin.

"Just take your seat, Naruto", Iruka sighed. Naruto strutted over now. Something nefarious is in the works. With stunning confidence, Naruto pulled out his seat and thrust himself upon the chair. A might roar bellowed from underneath Naruto's bottom- a valiant roar refusing to be unheard.

The class laughed. Sakura chuckled the hardest. Naruto's desk partners pointed at his new found physical similarity to Kushina with tomato cheeks.

"Who dared?!" Naruto shouted. Tight-fisted to crush the crayons on his desk.

The answer was obvious. Sakura chuckled the hardest, but it lasted few seconds. I sat on the floor, chair fallen over, laughing on the hardwood. Naruto's read face turned to wide-eyed shock. His best friend betrayed him; the newly minted, first best friend.

"Kiba, head outside for a few minutes", Iruka said. "I'm not in the mood for this."

Strange, Naruto said nothing now. No snide comments. No vow of payback. No declaration of a prank war. He sat down and crossed his arms with a pissed off expression. The door to the hallway was slightly open from when Naruto entered moments ago.

Opening the door proved to be a dangerous task. Above was a falling metal bucket filled with water. Time slowed as the bucket's fluids waterfalled down with a pounding ferocity. Foolish is to think Naruto did not need words to declare war. Inaction and silence were the ringing gongs of a temple under attack. Fallen to the ground while covered in water and pummeled by a metal bucket onto my skull elicited laughter from some of the class, but above all the others was the loud and obnoxious Naruto.

If not a giant metal bucket filled with water, making the door harder to budge, it wouldn't have been an obvious set up for Iruka. Thankfully, even as a master prankster, Naruto lacked a bit of critical thinking. None of the terrifying events transpired. Naruto wouldn't get his payback yet. When the door was wide enough to walk through, a quick gaze to Naruto proved a worthy treat. Mixed expressions of fear and rage fueled his body language.

A few minutes of waiting passed.

"Sakura, can you fetch, Kiba?" Iruka said muffled.

Oh no.

Getting up didn't take long with a sudden burst of adrenaline. Even with the newfound strength, the door would no longer budge.

"Yes, sensei."

Please, no.

Planting my feet into the ground like the trunk of a sturdy oak, I displace my wrath upon the stubborn door.

"It's a bit stubborn", Sakura said.

Is she pulling the door too?

"I got it!" Sakura said.

It was too late. The previously out of reach bucket was making its way down. Sakura lies in front, surprised to the body inches in front of her nearly close enough to run into each other. Her eyes followed the patterns she witnessed, looking up. Water began to pound ferociously downwards like a waterfall in the same fashion as the simulation. Worst of all, Sakura, despite being aware, could not stop her momentum. The inches away became centimeters, which became millimeters. A terrifying situation all ending in a single, dazed crash.

Naruto stood up, pointing and laughing. Although the bucket created a dark aura stopping plain sight, the sudden screech of chair scratching across wood and initial hysterical laughter reminiscent of any trouble maker seem strong indicators. The metal bucket proved heavy as before, collapsing its weight onto most of my body. Most of the girls joined in laughter at Sakura; unprecedented in the simulation as laughing at a silly prank might catch Sasuke's disfavor. But laughing at an enemy to reinforce negative thoughts seemed their motivation. All the boys, save Sasuke and Shikamaru who was napping, laughed. An uproar raged across the class, ongoing upwards crescendo unto the heavens above. Thankfully, lifting the bucket was easier than thought although the reasoning was as painful.

Sakura was lying on my chest, soaked wet while her head was adjacent to mine in the bucket. A firm blush to match Naruto's own appeared on her pale cheeks. The mouth was contorting to anger, fear, shame, guilt, and twisted joy of not being the only victim. Her viridian eyes were filled with terror, pleading to place the bucket over our heads once more to silence and blind the outside world.

"Serves you right!" Naruto shouted. "Payback!" Sakura's eyes twitched fierce before turning back to terror.

"Naruto and Kiba, go to the principal's office!" Iruka shouted. Sakura still hadn't even mustered the strength to get off, but at Iruka's words, she ran to the nearest bathroom as if chasing away embarrassment itself. Poor girl.

The rest of the day would follow a pattern: pranking Naruto in a rather traditional way to infuriate him, in return he would maneuver a previously set up prank into my direction. Poor Sakura managed to persistently get caught up in getting pranked alongside me by Naruto. She must be embarrassed beyond normal human limitations. Visits to the principal's office enumerated upwards of six times. At the sixth and final time, the principal sent a note home to be reviewed by Tsume detailing all days activities. She would either be completely infuriated or filled with pride. There is no in between with her.

Xxx

Home is where the heart is. If that's the case after school sports are the sanctuary of boys' dreams. Although… mom and dad were always accepting of trouble when it happened since good behavior was a common occurrence with my brothers and I. Perhaps Tsume would react pleasantly?

The stony path between the gate and the front door seemed thousands of steps. Despite wishing for time to pause or slow, a single stride crossed thousands of stones. At the end of the pass was a single step hundreds of feet high, impossible to climb. Still, stretching out a single step proved too great the challenge for the mountainous wall. Lastly, the final challenge separating life and death: the gates of hades decorated with Cerberus and their pups. Smoke came out of their mouths, wafting the smell of burnt flesh fed to hounds and ripped apart mercilessly. Thankfully… the final task was too impossible to overcome. The door was far heavier than classroom's weighed down by a metal bucket as if weighed down by bathtub filled to the brim with mud.

"What the shit are you staring at?"

I was tackled inside. The ashen ceiling of hell's fumes was mere feet away. The burnt flesh was stronger than before. Flames ignited a few feet away, inching their way on to a new victim.

"Stop freaking out", the voice repeated. At the door was Kuromaru. An eyepatch covered one eye, with a tired grin on the dog's lips.

Kuromaru was talking. A dog was talking in plain, common language.

"I knew you forgot I could speak", Kuromaru said. "Waiting these last few months has been worth it. You can barely understand our barks."

Cerberus was here to devour my soul.

"Kiba?" Tsume said. "What's wrong?" Tsume was cooking the burnt flesh while seasoning raw flesh with her peppered fists. Anzu and Haru had gone out for the night, a special mother-daughter night they requested off. Tsume was cooking dinner.

"I got in trouble at school today." Tsume stopped pounding and walked over to me. Satan's presence was felt. It had been a while.

Tsume picked me up gently and placed me a chair next to her. Her face clenched with worry, a sniveling nose, watery eyes, and pursed lips. The devil appears as an angel of light.

"I'm so proud of you!" Tsume said. Am I the proud son of the devil? "The clan was getting worried about you! Two months had passed and not a single note was sent home! Most of us get a note sent home within the first week. When two months passed… We were beginning to get worried you were too good for a child."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I what I did on purpose, but I don't care about being in trouble."

"Why are you so worried then?" Tsume asked.

"I'm terrified of you." Tsume smiled. Strength and beauty were one and the same to Tsume. To be strong and beautiful meant to cast on Respect and Fear, who were one with each other to all her victims.

"Give me the note", Tsume said coyly, overwhelmed with emotion preventing near none of it to be processed correctly.

Tsume glossed over the note carefully, her eyes moving line by line.

"You had Naruto sit on a whoopee cushion", Tsume mumbled disappointedly. "You glued some of Naruto's change to the ground." She giggled a bit now. "Your 'made you look' convinced Naruto several girls were waving at him and disrupted class… You convinced Naruto to throw away his lunch because fake bugs were in it… You swapped a blank sheet of paper for Naruto's homework and spilled juice on it… You put water balloons in Naruto's shoes. And you… Straight up peed on him in the bathroom."

"His waving even convinced Ino Yamanaka that Naruto likes her and her friends."

"That's a bit mean to do to a friend", Tsume said. She was right. Some of those pranks were dick moves, although Naruto's were typically far worse.

"I'm trying to help Naruto understand why he doesn't need to prank others."

"You certainly are my child", Tsume said. "He's not giving you enough attention, huh?" Mothers are frightful creatures. Being able to look past their child's words and see part of the problem the child previously ignored.

"It's not only that. He shouldn't need to prank others."

"You're pranking him so all of his efforts will focus on you", Tsume declared. "You won't be enough to fill the void of a family."

"I know!"

"Make sure he knows we're here too", Tsume said. "If he's already family to you, then he's a son of mine as well."

"Mom…"

"Don't get soft yet, pup", Tsume said. "He's still disliked by most of the clan. But"-

"Screw them, right?" Tsume grinned ear to ear.

"You have a fire in you yet, Kiba", Tsume said. "The Clan can say what they will. Even as a 'goody-two-shoes' you have a chaotic and irreverent side. Now eat dinner."

Dinner was terrible, overcooked meat.

Xxx

Naruto was on time today.

The orange loving academy trouble maker took his rightful seat silently. Something was definitely off. No unusual smirks lit up his face. No glistening of trouble to come in his eyes. Instead, he looked down on his work and took out finished homework from the previous night and passed it forward to the others.

Iruka screamed. Stacks of particular literature had made its way into his desk and fell out of the drawers, spreading across a short area at the bottom of his desk. Iruka definitely showed some perverted signs in the anime from Naruto's sexy jutsu, but this is likely a prank.

Naruto stared vacantly downwards at his desk.

Naruto and I were sent to the principal's office once more. It was convenient to hand in Tsume's signed note, showing her acknowledgment of the situation. Although Tsume's note had her own choice responses causing the grown man to quiver slightly. He was unsightly; short, bald, with edgy black clothing as a middle-aged man trying to recapture the ninja prime of youth with the inability to actually chase down a newly minted genin. This was the terrible and worthless Mr. Miyamura. A disheartened Naruto had no note to hand in from the previous day, to which the principal gave him an extra day. After a long and stern talking to, Mr. Miyamura let us go. Worthless talk. Even if Naruto had committed the treasonous act of placing vast quantities of pornography in Iruka's desk, talking to the principal did nothing. His words were unmemorable and vain. At least he gave up on screaming and let us leave.

"Idiots", Naruto mumbled gratefully. "All of them are idiots."

"You've gotten better. Acting like that has caused a seed of doubt."

"Seed of doubt?" Naruto asked and then shook his head. "Don't talk to me like you know me!" He's right. No words needed to be said. Still, he's angrier than I thought. Perhaps speaking plainly might be the best thing to do. But Naruto had always been someone actions shout louder than words.

"Welcome back", Iruka said. "I trust there won't be any more mishaps."

"I didn't do anything wrong", Naruto said.

"It was Kiba?" Iruka asked.

"I only mess with Naruto." Iruka fumed. He sent two criminals to the principal's office with no success. It's not like anything could be done. One kid was an orphan and the other was the best behaved Inazuka since the academy's formation according to Tsume's words.

"Just take your seats", Iruka said defeated.

Walking by Sakura she passes the papers the class had been going over, with a small note attached underneath it.

"Kiba, meet me at lunch. -Sakura"

Shit. What did I do now?

Xxx

"We have to talk", Sakura said. The genius tsundere of the Naruto series, also the most mistreated character by Kishimoto. Her hair had a unique, natural coloring to it with bangs to cover her massive forehead and a red bow. Bleach blonde was a rare but possible natural hair color. Ino had the rare honey blonde coloring. If there was such a way to vary the color but keep the tone, it appeared as if Sakura had a mixture of honey blonde and strawberry blonde. A slight enough red tint to cause a change in color, but the powerful genes to determine texture and tone. Pink is simpler though. Green irises of hers are slightly upsetting, only because Kiba has plain brown eyes. Although, her green eyes were less of a strong and dark shade typically redirected from parents of blue eyes and closer to a luminescent pale green like gentle spring grass glistened by morning dew.

"What's up?"

"I want to teach Naruto a lesson", Sakura said pounding the table. "You're the only one resisting him. Let me help."

"Would Sasuke like this?"

"I'm not worried about that right now", Sakura said. "He rejected me last week. Ino and the others are giving me flack for it."

"He doesn't know you well enough." That was a big part of the reason for rejecting most of the girls in the academy, wasn't it? None of them actually paid attention to him, only his looks and cool demeanor.

"Yes, he said the same thing!" Sakura said. "But he also said there was something else. I think he likes someone." Her arms flailed slightly. Inner Sakura was born at Sasuke's first rejection, and she was fighting her way forward.

"Anyways, do you have something in mind?"

"We convince all the girls in our class Naruto likes them and everyone rejects him", Sakura said. "Whoever he likes will give the finishing blow."

"I don't know if he likes anyone." He definitely likes Sakura, but there is no clear indicator to when he starts. Filler details would probably help right now. Perhaps hating most of the filler and ignoring the odd timeline of events structured by Kishimoto was a poor choice. From the manga's beginning on is clear, but from before then to even during the academy days is rough to figure out in details.

"Then our plan is pointless!" Sakura shouted. "Without a finishing blow, he won't learn."

"Why are you upset? He hurt and embarrassed you. It's ok to be mad." Sakura's face stared back slightly perplexed, wishing to feign an act of superiority and of proper mind. "Deliver the finishing blow yourself. You're cute. If he likes anyone, it is probably you." Sakura's irises turned a deep crimson, possessed by the same demonic beast which empowers Tsume. Thankfully, she doesn't know Cerberus.

The rest of Sakura's recess, she spent it formulating the plan to lure Naruto to the class after school. Although I'm not sure how well it would work, she desires to use her newfound influence and charm over Naruto to draw him close before striking with her venom. Back in class, she passed a note claiming Naruto likes all the girls in their class and he was planning on confessing to everyone until he got a girlfriend. It was their duty as future kunoichi to reject him all at once. Otherwise, Sasuke might think one of the girls likes Naruto. Huffs and puffs were exhaled throughout the rest of the day. Inner Sakura was a master strategist, slowly coiling around Naruto's cold blooded body.

Xxx

After school was let out, Sakura followed Naruto a few minutes while I followed slightly behind her. Although the trail went cold quickly.

"Stop", Sakura whispered. "You were not meant to follow me this closely."

"You stopped."

"Look ahead", Sakura said. Naruto had stopped moving and gotten into a fight. A set of water balloons the size of a bucket had been dropped on top of three older kids- all from the group who he fought two months ago on the first day, with an even larger metal container fallen onto the ground.

"He's going to get beaten up", Sakura said gleefully. "Two blows in one day."

Sorry, Sakura, your wish cannot come true. When a passionate heart boils over in anger from a friend being in danger, legs cannot help but move on their own.

"It's him again", one said. "Don't let them get away. It's payback time." It is better to be cautious this time. No need to let bruises develop easily if it can be helped. Although years ago, I studied martial arts. Years of training impound the basics, even if specific techniques are lost to time. Fists were raised to above eye level and placed right foot forward. I widened my stance, bent my knees slightly, and began to quick hop on my toes. A tiresome experience, but effective. Each of the enemies looked bewildered, surprised anyone reacted to a fight with petite jumps.

Naruto punched his captor in their stomach, followed by a headbutt sure to give anyone a concussion. As another beast chose this moment to strike at Naruto with its fist, a quick right palm strike at the forearm knocked the arm away enough to miss barely. Full energy on his part was used and minimal energy on the defenders. The python which captured Naruto with ease in his hand had recovered and grappled Naruto once more. Two cobras were sicked after me. The first to the left aimed to tackle. Pinning someone to the ground was an ample strategy for quick victory. Unknown to them, quick hops were the trial by fire style to dodge quickly and move in. Upon moving to the right, a swift blow to the tackler might be decisive but also grant another opportunity to be grabbed. It's safer to let him fall. The right cobra sickened its palms back, ready to strike swiftly with maximum force. Swift palm strike pushing his right punch out down across his body opened up his right side. A swift round kick with the ball of the foot struck his side. When he grabbed his side in pain, a follow-up side kick to his stomach was caught. In Kiba's body, brute force wasn't the option like to break guard like it uses to. Behind, the left cobra attempted a headlock, but fast footwork and instinct took over. Placing my right arm between his and my throat, I pushed it away and maintained grip, twisting it slightly to pin him. Stepping forward, I placed my right foot passed his in the middle of his forced stance, with my left leg bent to the outside. Locking his right bicep with a right elbow and yanking the wrist back with the left arm, pinning him to the ground with his only free arm out of reach.

The boy started to cry.

Letting go caused him to run off. The remaining two caught wind of the wolf before them, still assured of their strength or venom. Naruto took advantage of the distraction and continued a relentless assault similar to a purposeful and calculated flailing, using each and every possible attack he could think of. Right cobra launched himself nervously forward, quick and sure to keep his arms in reach for a second at a time. Using his height and speed to take advantage of his reach offered only one counter solution. Upon the cobra unleashing his fangs, I cocked my leg up stomach high and pounced forward.

The right cobra was breathing heavily, unable to catch the breath he lost.

Naruto, once again grappled, struck the python's head again and again with his once, until both of their faces were bloody. When the python let go, he collapsed and Naruto fell with him in the opposite direction.

During fights, instinct takes over and feelings are shared. It seems ridiculous to say the two beaten kids understood how I felt, but it wasn't them a connection would be formed with.

"Why did you help me?" Naruto huffed. Sitting down was nice after that rapid expense of energy, even if on the ground.

"You're my friend." Naruto's body wiggled back and forth, attempting to sit up and talk back. Although with that many headbutts, he is probably a bit too dazed still.

"How can you say that?" Naruto asked. He was calm.

"I'm an Inuzuka. Think of me as being loyal like the dogs we fight alongside. There is nothing you could do to stop being my friend."

Naruto was silent.

A hand was outstretched, Naruto's hand, asking to pull me up. Perhaps words might be better.

"When you prank others to be acknowledged, it feels like I don't matter as a friend to you." Would words reach the eight-year-old savior of mankind in this world whom I adored? "I wanted to be acknowledged by you. You expect me to stop being friends with you. I thought messing with you would help, but it didn't. It's fine if you don't think of me as your best friend immediately, but we are friends."

"You wanted to be acknowledged by me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Naruto's face turned to slight discontent, followed by a facial expression only to be described as if someone turned on the light switch to a dark room with no windows.

"Would you feel better if I pranked people only when it's funny?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, just promise to let me know so I can help you out."

"Are you Gais ok?" Sakura asked, her voice cracked in worry and frustration. Naruto eyes lit up and placed his arms around the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're fine", Naruto laughed.

"We can prank Naruto some other time, Sakura." Sakura's arms fell down, defeated.

"Isn't Forehead supposed to have gotten them to go to class by now?" a group of girls said in the distance. Ino was among them.

"My plan failed anyway", Sakura said. "Ino and the rest are still angry since I confessed to Sasuke." Naruto twitched in confusion, not understanding for a split second for the reason why Sakura or any of the girls would want to confess to Sasuke. Is this the birth of the world's legendary rivalry?

"Come play with us."

"No, you Gais are trouble makers", Sakura said. Such ease. Inner Sakura being let out earlier seemed to want to cause trouble for Naruto.

"Well, if you get bored, feel free to hang out with us." The pupil of Tsunade and future teammate of Naruto, it would be better to befriend her now but it cannot be forced. Friendship and bonds can never be forced. "I'm sure Naruto would help you prank some of the girls who aren't nice."

Naruto's face lit up like the New York skyline, filled with eagerness for nightlife and secrecy. Without time to respond, Naruto grabbed Sakura by the arm.

"Let's go plot something!" Naruto shouted. Sakura was taken aback by his words. Realization covered her face. Naruto had a crush on her.

"Let go of her!" Ino shouted, running over to separate the two. "You have no right to force her to be your girlfriend."

"But I wasn't…" Naruto said.

"And Sakura!" Ino continued. "If you needed help rejecting Naruto, you should have told me! All of the girls would help you with that!" Naruto deflated, struck in the heart with the piercing hatred of drowning in the ocean. With no time to spare, Ino pulled Sakura back to her group of friends who fawn over Sasuke.

"I'll help you some other time, Naruto!" Sakura said. Ino stared at Sakura, lifting an eyebrow. "I don't want to be rude!" Ino continued staring condescendingly. "I'll explain later"

"Alright, well I need to go home", Naruto said.

"Weren't you about to drag Sakura off?"

"Yeah, but I actually need to go", Naruto said. "I'm eating dinner with old man hokage and his family tonight." Naruto took off running in the opposite direction as Sakura, waving goodbye. A new strut in his step appeared, different than the pride of a prank. Hopefully, Naruto realized through the exchange of blows the value of his friendship.

Xxx

Anzu was cooking dinner, to great joy. Haru was sitting in timeout. She had grown impatient and attempted to feed the dogs by herself but was attacked with cuddles and dog kisses. Unable to fend for herself, the dogs took the entire bag of dog food to the garden and feasted. Hana relaxed at the table, wearing a loosely covered bathrobe drinking a glass of juice. For a girl, she had no problems bearing it all with those she felt comfortable with. On the other end of the table was Tsume, reading a magazine detailing a rising merchant with the bold print of his name, "Miyu."

"How did things go today?" Tsume asked. "Another note?" Her eyes were tearful and excited, longing badly to know her son is a trouble maker.

"Sorry, mom, I didn't get a note today. My problem with Naruto is over." Hana, Anzu, and Haru all looked over in confusion.

"You're friends with Naruto again", Tsume said. "To befriend someone like him truly takes a gift. If you can lead him, then you can lead the clan."

"I'm not leading him though." Tsume rolls her eyes, determined to believe in her son's naivety. Maybe something is missing, but it's not important.

Xxx

Proper manners were a unique trait necessary of the Inuzuka clan. Although like many words of the modern world, definitions of things like "proper manners" differ per culture. Within the Inuzuka clan, they held their own standards of proper manners at dinners and feasts. First, with no guests at the table, the clan head and main family's head are the first to partake in the feast, followed by women and then men, both arranged from oldest to youngest, and Anzu and Haru were last. Typically servants weren't allowed at the dinner table, but through some coaxing, they have enjoyed in the seating next to the main family. Second, no utensils are allowed by Inuzuka shinobi except for soup and desert. Napkins are encouraged but not required unless a meat is doused in sauce. Speaking with a full mouth is extraordinarily disrespectful to the food and cook, not giving attention to proper flavor recognition. Thirdly, crude behavior such as releasing gasses, nose or teeth picking, and slurping are all greatly encouraged as common courtesy. Lastly, complete family gatherings of Inuzuka members are to be enjoyed in the clan's designated banquet hall and only to be used for special feasts. Formal attire in traditional clothing is required. Before today, none of the past meetings were of such great importance.

The banquet hall was on the western side of the house longways, north of the kitchen and connected with the large wall spanning most of the house's western side, adjacent to the dog's garden and other small rooms. Purple and crimson tapestry covered the walls and windows. Candlesticks were decorated with precious gemstones, including a large chandelier over the banquet. The banquet table had a purple table cloth with embroidered gold, rubies, and sapphires. According to Tsume, the wood was made with from a rare oak created by Hashirama's genes, along with a matching set of chairs with a cherry brown finish. It was rare to use tables and chairs at feasts. Only the main family seemed to even a normal table and chairs; most families used a short table and sat on the ground. To create a table long enough for everyone at common feasts, the different families brought their tables together; making it awkward to communicate with others, not at main family's table.

At polar sides of the tables were the two leading figures of the Inuzuka clan: Tsume and Gaku. Gaku was a man in his late forties or early fifties and survivor of the Third Great Shinobi War, proud of working alongside men like the 4th Hokage and Naruto's dad, Minato Namikaze. Gaku had shaggy, neck length brown hair with a trimmed goatee with matching brown eyes. Two red small red fangs were tattooed to far sides of his cheeks, acting as makeshift sideburns. An eyepatch was over his left eye, while he was also missing his right ear and had a wooden prosthetic left leg closer resembling a peg leg than an actual limb. Gaku carried his cane, black with an ornate wolf head for its handle, with him everywhere. He had two wives, one his own age and one closer to her mid-twenties, two daughters with a striking resemblance, and a black haired son a year younger than me. A powerful aura was released at his very presence. One look commanded respect and fear by nearly the entire clan.

Nearly.

"Are you going to start yet?" Tsume asked. "I'm getting hungry." Gaku laughed and nodded.

"Let's begin", Gaku said.

One by one each member of the family partook in the bountiful harvest of vegetables and collection of rare meats. Even more than the previous nights, this feast was particularly large. Stranger still, after Tsume and Gaku, the different family heads skipped before the shinobi.

First was Shiro Inuzuka, an immensely old man with a beard spanning down to his waist, harshly squinted eyes, wrinkled skin, and ivory tattooed fangs. He wasn't slow, but nor was he fast. As the oldest Inuzuka, he was respected by everyone, even Tsume. Survivor of second and third Great Shinobi Wars, he had outlasted the rest of his immediate family. His wife had passed away recently from old age, while each of his sons was KIA in the Third Great Shinobi War. All elected to remain unmarried until they were recognized as heroes of the war, passing on no children. Gaku had an intimidating presence, but it paled in comparison to the aura the old man gave off. Wisdom, Gentleness, and Understanding were incarnated and etched into the very soul of this man's walk.

The second was Jirou Inuzuka, a semi-decorated war veteran of the third war, although he is still quite young and closer to Kakashi's age. Jirou's face is plain looking, with the common hair and eyes of the Inuzuka, but with a light brown and navy tattooed fangs. He has great moxie but lacks true talent according to Tsume, which is why he has never reached the rank of Jonin despite being far more skilled than the average Chunin. He has a quiet wife and proud daughter, who has honey blonde hair matching her mothers, but with brown eyes like Jirou.

The third was Masaru Inuzuka, a man slightly older than Gaku, with neat black hair and blue eyes. Masaru had the largest family by far: three wives who each look different, eight daughters, six granddaughters, and thirteen grandsons. All of his daughters had arranged marriages, four remaining Inuzuka's and four given away to other clans to produce stronger relations and personal ties to nobility. Three of his four remaining daughters have two daughters themselves each, with the youngest girl producing a boy slightly older than me. Each of the four daughters he gave away in marriage has given birth to three sons and proud holders of their new clans kekkei genkai. He would hold the clan by the balls if it weren't for bad luck. Strangest, of all clan heads, he was a merchant by trade. His tattooed fangs were a crisp gold.

The fourth was Kaori Inuzuka, the raven-haired step-sister to Anzu, but twice her age. She was the only child of the previous family head, but weeks after his wife passed away he married Anzu's mother. After their father passed away, Kaori, as the new head, had no reason to let her step-sister live off her without blood relatives and essentially kicked her sister out. Tsume, as the new head of the main family, took Anzu in a decade ago. Not many details are really spoken in front of the children, but their suggestive wording sounds like Kaori and Anzu are actually have sisters, and Kaori's father was having an affair with Anzu's mother for years. To spite her unfaithful father, Kaori tried to kick Anzu out but, Tsume, unable to recognize Anzu as part of the main family by blood, let Anzu become a servant, disregarding her past and pledged to serve their clan. Not surprisingly, the calm malice emanating off of Kaori was matched only by the black fangs tattooed on her face. Kaori herself had a single husband and five daughters.

The fifth was Hisoka Inuzuka, a woman in her late thirties with pinkish brown hair similar to a pale, red leather, wolfish yellow eyes, and hot pink tattooed fangs. The clan feared her prowess similar to Tsume. Alongside Tsume and Gaku, was the only registered Jonin of the Inazuka clan still alive. Although Hisoka had a calmer demeanor than Tsume, she was considered crazier. If Tsume was a domesticated wolf living in a household than Hisoka was a house dog with unnaturally strong instincts driven to the wild and hunt naturally once again. Hisoka was never considered a marriageable option to those outside the clan. Like Shiro, she is the last of her biological family. Determined to never give up, Hisoka adopted three daughters close in age, two who are currently genin and one in her final year of the academy.

"Master Kiba, do you enjoy the steak my wife prepared?" Gaku said. Silence filled the room. A single bite out of my steak wasn't taken yet.

"I don't know. Is it my turn to start eating?" Gaku laughed. Something about his demeanor was very reminiscent of the vibe Danzo gave off in the show. Gaku had an agenda.

"You are the heir to the clan", Gaku said. "You certainly do not need to wait any longer."

"Thank you, Gaku, but I can wait."

"Firm resolve for a well-behaved, young man", Gaku said. Tsume ogled at me, trying to communicate without words with a mouth full.

"I'm far from flawless. I got a note yesterday for the first time. After school, today, Naruto and I kicked the butts of three older kids." Hana looked over this time, blinking swear words.

"How is Naruto doing now a day?" Gaku asked. The entire table stopped eating now. Any remnants of those enjoying a peaceful meal or conversation ceased. Did Gaku know I know about his container status? Was Gaku trying prod the clan?

"He's alright. He's eating dinner with the Third Hokage tonight. Quite the honor."

"It must be difficult for him to behave well in front of Lord Hokage", Gaku said. Must this man persist? Either the awkward tension should dissipate or he should quiet down.

Think.

Think.

Pathos.

Think pathos.

"His parents died in the nine-tailed fox attack, didn't they? As an orphan without parents, he isn't taught manners besides when he is here or at school."

Gaku smirked.

"You're right", Gaku said. "Enough with the questions. It looks like everyone has lost track of their place. Let's say we can all eat at once." The feast was reborn, rambunctious as always.

Xxx

Younger children and non-shinobi without influence aren't allowed to join in the clan meetings, as to prevent clan from being stolen.

"Thanks for waiting up, pup", Tsume said, sitting down at the main kitchen table next to me. The meeting after the banquet lasted for several hours, but Tsume requested I wait up for her. As the clan's heir, it was important we talk right after. "Are you ready to hear the challenges facing our clan?"

"Without a doubt, yes." As seen, the clan currently has seven families, with seven heads. The clan head is Gaku, despite not being part of the main family. He is the third head in hundreds of years to not be a member of the main family.

"What makes it worse, in recent years, the Inuzuka have greatly struggled to produce men", Tsume said. She proceeded to cover her mouth, realizing Kiba hasn't been given "the talk".

"Don't worry, mom. I know how sex works." Tsume looked vexed, begging to ask how. More important matters were at hand.

"Inuzuka women are powerful kunoichi", Tsume said. "Our clan's tradition dictates only a male can lead the clan though, preventing me from taking action." On average, according to Tsume, Inuzuka kunoichi are stronger and longer lasting than male shinobi. However, only the males have been revered as legendary shinobi throughout the centuries of the clan's existence. "The title bestowed on a powerful male Inuzuka is an 'Alpha'."

Alphas have all been legendary shinobi, the likes of which the current Inuzuka's pale in comparison to. In the past, each had multiple ninken with them, whose combined power was rumored to compare to tailed beasts. Alphas are significant for raising the status of the clan they accomplish in two ways. First, is the obvious: having legendary exploits to have your name etched in clan history and now Konoha. Second, since the clan has weakened in physical power over the last couple generations, other clans have a harder time giving away their men to Inuzuka women. They'll gladly take other clan's women. This is a common occurrence. Since no males are produced it makes it very hard to continue strong relations between clans. No bond is as strong as a family. If a clan only produces woman and gives all of them away, that greatly reduces the clan's strength, which upsets other clans seeking to arrange marriages and continue positive relationships. An endless cycle of despair befalls the Inuzuka clan in the process without an Alpha or male heirs. Tsume, in her own proud opinion, firmly believes not a single Alpha is left in the clan, save the last man bestowed the title: Gaku Inuzuka, whose body is severely damaged and more of a decorative title for tradition's sake than actually meaningful. Still, his presence carries quite the weight. Worse, Gaku is potentially still stronger than all the clan members and definitely stronger than Tsume. Above Tsume lies Hisoka and Kaori, along with non-ninken users: Kaori's husband and three of the husbands of Masaru's remaining daughters. Even though Masaru isn't a shinobi, he's exorbitantly wealthy by such standards than he is potentially more powerful than any of the clan. If he simply had a male heir, he would have easy access to nobility and taking complete control of the clan, but his one grandson is considered average in his classes.

"How am I the heir then?"

"You are the son and heir of the main branch's head", Tsume said. "Only three potential Alphas are alive right now. It hurt Hana since she could become the family head, but you have the best shot to lead the clan since… you're a boy." The last words were far more painful than the previous statements. A single tear was shed by Tsume, immediately wiping it away.

"What can I do?"

"You must become an Alpha, pup", Tsume said. "A shinobi powerful enough to rival kage. Do you ever wonder why Hana is determined to become the hokage? With the power of the village behind her, there is nothing stopping her from leading the clan as the first female Alpha and ending our traditions." Hana seeks to prove herself and be acknowledged by the clan as a powerful kunoichi. The sentiment is likely held by the rest of the Inuzuka kunoichi.

"Do you want me to end the traditions?" Tsume widened her eyes as if no boy had ever said that before.

"Is that what you would do right now, pup?" Tsume asked.

"Yes, I think it's silly the scariest person in the clan can't be an Alpha." Tsume laughed innocently.

"It's not that easy, Kiba", Tsume said. "Several clan members can beat me in a fight." A slight sense of defeat seemed to be over Tsume.

"I don't believe that." Tsume perked up her ears. "Moms are scary. If any of them threatened Hana or me, I know you would defeat them." Following the instincts of a son, there was only one course of action available- hugging Tsume.

"I love you, Kiba", Tsume said. Mother's are a powerful force. Even if Tsume didn't give birth to me, there was a natural bond she created with effort and care. A fierce and powerful love like a wolf, unshakeable like the trunk of a tree planted on a riverbed. "You've grown a lot."

"I love you too, Mom." Saying that felt easier than expected.

"I have good news though", Tsume said. "For the first time in years, the Uchiha clan has reached out about a possible arranged marriage to create an alliance between clans. They are offering their most powerful future kunoichi they have in marriage to the heir of the Inuzuka clan- you. We voted and accepted tonight. When you're an adult, you will marry a caring Uchiha woman." Marriage.

"You need to go to bed, Kiba", Tsume said and directed me to my room.

Marriage. I would be married to an Uchiha without meeting her. She could turn out crazy or cruel. Still, Tsume wouldn't appear happy about this if it wasn't good news for the entire clan, including its heir. Not being able to choose who I marry sounds hard, but in the past life, it was difficult to ever ask out a girl. In this world, I'm destined to be with someone. Children with an Uchiha sounds like a powerful mix of potential, mixing hatred and instinct.

The arranged marriage doesn't matter though. My fiancé is going to die before I meet her. What can be done? Is there a way to stop Itachi? No, that means the death of the village. Wait. Maybe… More thought has to be put into this situation. For now, sleep is the destiny that is ahead.

With a final whiff in the air was a lingering smell previously unnoticed, different than before. The entire house smelt like a hospital. Hopefully, God, everything is alright.

 **A/N: Chapter 2 is done! I hope you enjoyed it and thought it was a bit different than what you normally read. If you have complaints about the story, desires, or ideas let me know them. I also take any comments on ships. Feel free to make a case as the story goes on for a ship as well. One of my favorite things to do is fleshing out relationships between characters, whether platonic or not, and showing how they develop amidst each other's company.**

 **Let me know what you think of the story! Particularly the more changes I'm revealing in this AU from canon. I even have two gender bent characters in mind to change up a lot of the relationship dynamics, as well as two characters to go through the academy with Naruto and Kiba who previously didn't in canon. Do your best to guess!**

 **Heck, for fun, let me know who you would gender bend and how that would change their interactions. It might inspire more than the two I plan on if people feel strongly one way or the other.**

 **Lastly, although I doubt he will read this since it's an SI, I thank Yojimbra for inspiring the idea of an "Alpha" from his femKiba fic, _Finding an Alpha_ , which I read again this last week. It's really cute and full of fluff. I recommend it if you haven't read it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rejection and Acceptance

Chapter 3

Rejection and Acceptance

Life is hard. Without God, there is no way to overcome the trials which adorned the past life. Dad had cancer. Both grandmothers were lost within a week of each other a few years later. Every girl confessed to giving a firm rejection. Positioned as a leader amongst leaders for the growth of underclassmen both spiritually and practically, failure was the natural occurrence. No one truly held any respect, while my pride prevented me from reaching out my hand to ask for help. Instead of teens growing in positive communities, they were filled with parties and drugs from the desires to fit in and drowning the sorrows they couldn't contain. Not to mention, the first time speaking publicly about reaching near suicide in middle school to the point of planning out the day and time where; stories were shared and authenticity was fostered. Yet, the middle schoolers were left out this singular time for the weekly speaker. Although brimming with passion for sharing with them in particular. I said and did nothing. A few days later a young boy committed suicide. Then there was the rejection above all rejections post-graduation with a girl who I had liked for the better part of a decade, breaking the inner world's foundation for several seasons. Yet God stood through it all alongside me, pushing to share the hope filled in my heart. Whether the tragedies I've experienced are considered true tragedies is unknown, but without God I know I could not cope with the difficulty of this life.

Upon dying, despite longing for heaven, there was still the boyish wish instilled since birth to go on a grand adventure and be the hero of a tale. Whether, a dream upon dying or God granting the final prayer, I was now Kiba Inuzuka and future of the Inuzuka clan. As Kiba, more tragedy would occur, yet in this world a chance to become a hero like Naruto, the tragedy drenched hero who inspired many days in childhood. Thanks to Christ, a longtime yearning may be achieved. Even if no one knows, cares, or believes.

But the tragedy of this world remains. Whether a symbol of hope or merely being allowed to live out fantasies, Kiba Inuzuka has a purpose. I have a purpose. The lingering smell of death and decay persist in the half-woken state, clouding up the air to choke the nose of any hound not use to it.

Honestly, taking a life may be impossible. Ideals of adventuring and heroism remain, but there is also the precious value of life in all living beings. The pain of loss; would a ninja like Kiba be expected to enact executions for the sake of his loved ones while causing the heartbreak of others?

"It's ok, Haru", Anzu's voice said. "This one time is fine." A cold splash drowned the dream world, thrusting into reality. "Master, Kiba, it is good that you are awake", Anzu said. Haru shrieked slightly. Timid as always. "Lady Tsume has left for work already."

Haru and Anzu both stared at the ground, downcast in defeat.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to explain it to you", Anzu said. "There has been a massacre of the Uchiha clan."

No hesitation in the face of tragedy- in the face of death.

Hounds have a sixth sense, understanding the thoughts and feelings of their masters. Despite not being his master, a large ninken waited at the door with a deep stare longing to head for the heart of the smell wafting the brooding air. His name was Isogashi; he was an always observing ninken with wolfish features.

Isogashi gave a head nod.

Xxx

Tracking a bloodbath on such a scale as the Uchiha massacre is the beginning tracker's field day. Following the blood soaked air and stained walls painted a graphic scene for anyone approaching. Yet, no beginner would ever know how to navigate through it. Arriving at the scene would be easy, but forging a path to the enemy through the spilled blood of dozens, and possibly hundreds, of people is nigh impossible for a beginner. Concentrating on a specific scent with hundreds of other's is like a painting who has been covered with immeasurable different shades of the same color, which each stroke being its own unique shade, and then being tasked to track the source of a single individual stroke which may not even be found amidst the others. The compound was like this. Strokes of blood stained walls covered the houses, with mixtures too intertwined to really tell the difference in people. The wafted scent lingering in a cloud above the village was a fusion of all Uchiha, like a soup with too many ingredients to grasp and articulate an accurate discourse relating to its flavor. Yet, a tracker like Tsume is asked to perform these tasks with ease. She truly is formidable. Finding Itachi in this mess would be impossible.

The aura filled the surrounding homes and businesses surrounding the Uchiha. No shops were open. All the doors and windows were shut, but with onlookers through cracks in curtains and peepholes. Everyone was curious, but no one dared to enter outside in the circumstances.

Two shinobi stood in the Uchiha compound's grassy courtyard. One of the houses blocked their view of possible listeners.

"I hear the young Uchiha couldn't move from shock."

"Itachi slaughtered everyone. Anyone of that age would be terrified."

"They found him kneeling amongst the corpses. I can't imagine losing everyone."

Isogashi pulled. He wanted to leave. Across the way a few feet was a child, chest sliced open. The boy looked around the same as the academy's current first years, with the common Uchiha characteristics. Itachi showed no mercy in order to protect the people he loved.

Murdering a child was impossible. He was free of his family's crime. Can murdering someone thinking they will turn evil later and give into the curse of hatred defend the death of a currently innocent child? The child could have lived to become a powerful shinobi defending the village, innocent ramen shop owner, or the destroyer of nations because his bloodline gives him the opportunity.

The weight of the world rested on the shoulders of Itachi with this decision. Later this same weight transfers to Naruto. They are two of the shapers of the shinobi world.

Isogashi barked. He had begun running his way to the Academy. A large notice was left on the front door. The class was canceled for the day.

Xxx

The Inuzuka clan gathered once more, at the behest of all the leaders. Their room of deliberation was different than all the others. Underground from the living room, it was very simple to design and slightly chilly. The underground must have been large enough to encompass half the house in the area. No ornate rugs or wolf designs on the walls. A simple room with a large table for the clan families to gather, capable of holding everyone with ease.

All the family heads, Tsume, Gaku, Shiro, Jirou, Masaru, Kaori, and Hisoka. All of their families sat beside their leaders. Mischievous and angry auras spilled out the presence of everyone attending. Gaku's face was covered in dread with the slight sense of excitement and opportunity.

"The arranged marriage between Kiba and the young Uchiha girl is off", Gaku said. Separated as soon as the day had come to be promised. A future wife was already dead, and nothing could have been done to stop her from becoming one of Itachi's victims.

What was her name? Did she love her dad? What did she think of Itachi and Sasuke? Her life has been snuffed out, along with all good she may have brought. Without knowing her a single day, a slight sense of hope that she would be a good person filled the soul.

"Itachi has dealt us a serious blow to our clan's power", Masaru said. "We must find a new way to attain it."

"What do you suggest?" Hisoka asked. The woman's crazy peaked with emphasis as if making an accusation.

"Why are we focused on regaining power? The Uchiha have been killed. Shouldn't our focus be on avenging them?"

"Who gave you permission to speak?" Kaori asked.

"I'm the clan heir. Do I have to ask for permission to speak?"

"Excellent point, Kiba", Gaku said. "We must decide upon a new heir. We need a true Alpha."

"What?!" Tsume shouted.

"Your son's marriage has been canceled", Masaru stated coldly. "He provides no value to the clan's heir."

"That's bullshit, and you know it", Hisoka said. "He managed to tame Isogashi. The ninken respect him." Although considered nothing but crazy, Hisoka isn't one to put up with political jargon. "The hounds must decide if Kiba is worthy." Perhaps not.

Most of the ninken were outside resting, but four stayed with their masters for the meeting. Since Kuromaru could speak the common language, it defeated the purpose. The other three ninken rose up, each with a different look. The first was Jirou's, named Spud, a ninken resembling a black English Lab. The second was Masaru's Isogashi. The third was Hisoka's own ninken, Garu, who resembled a mastiff. All three of them set before the group.

"Excellent idea, Hisoka", Gaku said. "If you can understand these dogs, then you're worthy."

"He's an Inuzuka", Tsume said. "Hearing any of these dogs bark is like hearing everyday language." Gaku shook his head in disagreement.

Spud barked. He was happy, sounding slightly spoiled as if asking for food. The type of bark when a dog has a routine of being fed or given treats while currently being forced off schedule. A simple, single command bark with the joy of being a dog but holding expectations.

Isogashi howled. It was a short, low voiced howl. Curious about the circumstances, but annoyed as if it was pointless.

Garu whimpered. Briefly repeated whimpers for several seconds, high pitched which entailed very specific demands. Knowing the little bits about Hisoka, he likely wanted to fight.

"What did they say Kiba?" Gaku asked.

"Spud is hungry, Isogashi is annoyed, and I think Garu wants to fight me."

"That's good, but what did they say?" Gaku asked.

Tsume's face was pale, unable to look anything but the Isogashi. Hana had closed her eyes. Kuromaru nodded his head as if expecting to completely understand the dogs as everyone does with him. The dogs' desires were obvious. To not understand their feelings would be akin to not even being an Inuzuka, but their exact words as plain as the common tongue are impossible to understand. One day, it is expected to understand all these dogs perfectly. Formulating precise diction and syntax choice from the dogs was not only bordering the impossible but completely idiotic.

"I don't know. I just know how they feel. Doesn't that make sense?"

"Yes, but that is far short of the standards of a clan head", Masaru said. "I'm not even a shinobi, but I can hear them."

"It's decided then", Hisoka said. "We will pick a new clan head." Stripped of power before anything could even be done with it.

Hisoka was playing the same game but made herself out to be an ally to help encourage compliance. Political bullshit and the clan jargon of nobles. All the people here seem to only care about themselves.

"What about my son?" Gaku said. Most of the clan nodded in interest. Selfish behavior was obvious, and everyone played along. "Rokami, come here." Standing before the clan was a previously unnoticed boy, close in age to me. He had Gaku's brown hair but his mother's features with a cute boyish face. His eyes were a deep shade of green like the ruddy, lightly freckled mother behind him. "What did the dogs say?"

"They said, 'I'm hungry', 'why can't you leave me out of this', and 'bite me'," Rokami declared. The clan clapped.

"His latent abilities are unparalleled", Gaku said. "He will be the prodigy of this generation. An alpha male among alpha males." He clearly knows nothing of Naruto or Sasuke's capabilities. An Inuzuka being stronger than the jinchuriki son of the fourth hokage and the last of the Uchiha sounds ridiculous.

"You are all missing the point", Tsume said. "We can't avoid having a main family clan head for multiple consecutive generations."

"I'm very sorry, Tsume", Gaku said. "You're absolutely right." Gaku took a sip of tea. "Perhaps Tsume's family doesn't deserve to be the main branch anymore."

Everyone whispered to their neighbor around them, like a teacher announcing a pop quiz worth ten percent of their grade. As the noise continued, it grew into loud yelling about abhorrent disrespect of Gaku's to the failure of the main branch in decades.

"Please everyone, calm down", Gaku said smugly.

"There are many formal actions to hand over my nobility as leader of the main branch", Tsume said. "The most important is consent."

"Without your consent, the disrespect you show the rest of the clan will surely be the death of the main branch", Gaku jested. "But you are the main branch. Surely, you are the strongest. A competition might be the best course of action?"

With a single phrase, one of the longest arguments between the seven clan heads erupted into a tsunami pounding its way onto a town without storm peace. Fallacies where all over the arguments. Personal attacks were the most frequent, especially with Tsume challenging the effectiveness of a war veteran missing multiple limbs at teaching his son combat or imparting the proper genes into making a fine warrior. Gaku challenged Tsume's legitimacy as a woman. Hisoka and Kaori were both up in arms about his blatant sexism but agreed by declaring Tsume to be a mere housewife in a shinobi's headband. Masaru promised to pay off the Inuzuka debts, but every family head refused to be in debt to him. Jirou declared he was worthy to be the heir since he was young and close to his prime, but shut down readily by everyone, save Shiro.

"Will you children stop arguing?" Shiro asked. After hours of argumentative deliberation, the childish name calling reminiscent of the Academy seemed to finally stop. "We should determine the clan head as we always have. The strongest of us will fight."

Gaku smirked.

"What do you propose?" Masaru questioned.

"A tournament of strength", Shiro suggested. "Each family head will select an heir to participate."

"Rokami must be allowed to be a ninja before then", Gaku demanded.

"Of course, he must", Shiro said. "Kiba too, along with all possible female heirs."

"If only I was twenty years younger", Tsume joked. Joke all she wants, Tsume probably would have kicked everyone's ass.

"Women cannot be the clan head", Masaru said.

"Agreed", Gaku said. "It is unprecedented by tradition."

"Enough with your childish gripes", Shiro said. "Before, no woman led the clan for no woman was an alpha. Stop resorting to pointless arguments. The alphas will lead. If your son is weak, he is unfit to lead. If a young girl is an alpha, she will lead."

"Each clan must submit their choice", Shiro said. "When the last become a shinobi, the competition shall be decided." Gaku placed Rokami forward instantly. The rest talked amongst them.

Tsume bit her thumbnail tenderly, only staring back and forth between Hana and I. An awful game of, "which child do you have more faith in." Hana is the known quantity, along with being a genin already. Far more time to prepare. At worst, Rokami is a natural prodigy. Under these circumstances, having the ninja with far greater battle experience is a wise choice. In addition, Tsume wants to be the clan head herself. Hana understands that frustration with her.

"Are you ready yet?" Shiro asked impatiently. "My joints hurt."

"Yes", Jirou said. "I put forth my daughter Hatsu." A wild brown-haired girl, as stereotypical as any Inuzuka woman, likely still in the academy. Shiro nodded, expecting the decision with ease since she was his only child.

"I put forward my only begotten son Akira", Masaru stated. "He is near the others' ages." The boy stood fairly tall, with brown hair and calculating eyes.

"I'm putting forward my eldest daughter Koko", Koari stated. "She only has two years left before graduating." The girl stood straight, with raven hair and dark eyes. In an odd light, she appeared a slightly taller twin of Haru.

"I'm putting forward Midori", Hisoka said. The girl stood slouched over slightly, with red hair and a demanding face. "She's graduating this next year." The other two adoptive girls appeared slightly shocked but pleased at her choice.

"Hana", Tsume said. "I choose Hana."

The night infested crickets chirped through the walls, singing their silence shattering loneliness into the lower room. The choice is heartbreaking. Gaku and Masaru both came to near laughter at the pathetic retconning of the alpha choice, while Hisoka and Kaori both audibly giggled at their tiny success of overthrowing hundreds of years of patriarchy. The main branch was defeated in their eyes. The system was destroyed.

"How can you not select the right heir?" Jirou asked. "How can you not pick your son?"

"I wish to stop the rule of men-"

"You're projecting your regrets and inability onto your daughter", Jirou stated. "He's befriended the jinchuriki! Do you think he's unwilling to make his future daughters the clan head?"

"You don't understand!" Tsume roared. She was standing now, feat cemented into the floor. "None of you men understand how we are treated. If women are given power merely because a man says it, another man can take it away." Tugging on her sleeve brought her attention.

"Mom, you don't need to defend yourself. They won't understand."

"What won't we understand, brat?" Gaku said. His lips curled on the final word as if each moment of excessive emphasis brought another victory to his son and failure to his enemies.

"You won't understand how you've hurt her. None of you care. You won't understand until you realize you've been broken."

"I've lost limbs", Gaku said. "Please tell me how you've been broken and I have not."

"Everyone is broken and lost. Scars trampling over their heart. But when people deny the truth, they reject having genuine relationships."

"Being lectured about the world by a child", Gaku said placing his tea down. "You know nothing, Kiba Inuzuka." Calm. No need to talk more. Getting angry only leads to worsened relationships. There will be a time and a place. "Now, on to the next subject".

"I haven't picked my heir, yet", Shiro said. All the clan heads laughing.

"You have no one left, old man", Kaori said slurping his drink. The cracked wood rattled beneath the old man's gentle laughter.

"I never required them to be in our own family", Shiro said. "I'm a family head, so I should pick too."

"Fine, pick your champion, Shiro", Gaku demanded.

"Thank you, clan head", Shiro said. "I pick the broken child. He will be my champion." Gaku rolled his eyes. "Is that fine young man?" Certainly, the elder is joking. But he is sitting with a gently stern face, showing no remorse nor insinuation of jests. The opportunity to lead the Inuzuka clan, is that wise or feasible? Inuzukass are wild and fierce like the beasts they fight with. For once, it is critical to perceiving the consequences of the decision, yet it must be made quickly without time to analyze. Before, accepting Tsume's request was done forcefully. Now, every fiber is screaming in terror with the choices laid out. To be a ninja requires violation of the beliefs held so dear, yet to deny the shinobi life is to run away from the dreams of youth.

Dad, I don't know what to do.

"What are you mumbling to the ground about, boy?" Gaku asked. Smug as always. The man wants power for himself, and for his son. To his very core, he is selfish, as with all of humanity including myself, but the manner which he carries himself is that of a corrupted senator believing he has all cards in his hands. He tries to be sneaky in a group of his kin when he should place them first above all. But Tsume does as well to an extent. What gives anyone the right to be nobility or the main branch of a family, apart from the self-sacrifice in their souls?

"I am praying."

"Oh?" Gaku questioned. "Only children believe in fairy tales. The gods are no different. You are searching for which doesn't exist."

"Gaku, he's a child!" Gaku's wife yelled. But she was wrong, although right in comparison. The early twenties is a child to a man well into his forties or fifties.

In a world without the very faith which makes up the fabric of my inner being, I do not know what my purpose is. But there is the lingering sensation. The desire to be a hero. From this desire, it has two roots. From the flesh, there is the desire to be worshiped and recognized. Heroism, in this place, is centered entirely on selfishness. Yet, there is a place for good which recognizes the desire as well. The desire to protect those God has placed under me. Become a living sacrifice to pour out the soul and bless others. It may be a different world, where no one recognizes the faith which lays the foundation of my person, but the purpose remains the same. One's purpose doesn't change with any life after death but merely changes shape to be understood in a manner previously not understood. In a world without God or the authentic and loving communities driving life forward, he asks the same: seek justice, love mercy, and walk humbly with him. For my soul's duty is to give itself to help the broken and love God. Becoming a shinobi, a hero, a clan head, a kage, or even something greater is merely a means to fulfill the purpose of old.

"Shiro, I accept your request. I will be your champion."

"Thank you, young Kiba", Shiro said, taking in a final sip to his tea. "Perhaps there is hope yet. I've had enough of this for now. We will speak later as the time nears." For an elderly man, he walked nimbly. A strength was in his step from the years of service to Konoha. He walked to the stairs for the main hall with an ever present smile on his face, not from the events or circumstances. A hopeful grin was the gift of his gab, never wavering in the face of opposition, merely being turned off by a switch when there is need of it. Truly, something is odd about the man. Maybe something even dangerous or ominous, but he is kind.

"Now, to talk about arranged marriages", Gaku said. "With Kiba's over, we should start sending messages out for the next heir's spouse."

"Quit your bullshit", Kaori said. "You're not even trying to be subtle anymore."

"The spouse can't be set in stone", Tsume said. "We can discuss marriages when the heir is decided." For one of the rare times that evening, everyone agreed on an issue against Gaku.

"If the heir is a boy, we should discuss the options of creating a harem to increase the chances of producing males", Masaru stated. Which sounds like a crappy fan fiction that's fun at first, but has no legitimate reasoning to it. Wonderful to hear the powerful still think they can pass around women like objects in any world.

"No", Tsume, Hisoka, and Kaori growled in unison.

One by one, the clan members left until only Tsume remained. Even Hana sprinted towards her room with mom remaining down stairs. Tsume shook silently, like the quiet taps on a thin metal, where the outside appeared light but beneath a heavy storm took place. Her eyes were wet and cheeks were red. Although desire is noble, approaching a tearful mother is the single hardest task in the world.

"Would I really have to get a harem? I don't think I want one. I can barely handle you as my mom." Jokes are the only salvation.

"Sit down", Tsume commanded. If love is a body, obedience is the muscle.

"Yes, mom?"

"When did you change?"

Her words peered through the unusual murky waters of a child's soul. A fish used to feeding and living in a clean pond now forced to live in a dirt filled stream ever forcing forward, pushing it's away against the natural flow. Other fished passed her words, but she alone managed to swim upstream.

Tsume groaned.

"You try to grasp my feelings, are unable to understand our ninken, prayerful, and managed to befriend Naruto fully knowing who he is", Tsume said. Her words slowed. The soldier who lasted excessive combat where their hand was unable to shape anything but the holding of a sword, now finally managing to rest, pain with the realization home is far different than remembered. "My Kiba would never do any of those things. When did you change?" Caught. Finally caught.

"Well, I can't fully understand your feelings as a boy. I know you're stronger than Gaku, and I know I'm-"

"How could I not notice my son change?!" Tsume cried out. "What happened?"

"I don't-"

"I've done nothing to help you grow", Tsume cried out. "You've changed without me." Tsume jumped forward, tears streaming down her cheeks and runny nose, into a hug tackle. "I'm sorry I've neglected you."

Tsume's touch held a refreshing tender warmth, like falling asleep on a cold night to wake up perfectly wrapped in a comforter with the new morning's heat kept outside while the past night's remaining chill seeped into the heavy cloth's protective layer. Her rough hands had a gentle caress, like a soldier who has adjusted to everyday life with those they fight to protect. The bosom was spongy, like the morning after a tear-filled night holding a soaked pillow performing its due diligence. Her cheeks were flushed red, embarrassed liked a mocked child's failings haunting her every day. The nose was sharp but small, like an emergency pocket knife of a soldier. Above all, there were coffee colored eyes filtering out the deep brown with the cleansing tears screaming the pain and joy of every moment she had ever lived, hoping to do better than those before her, recalling the times she was rejected by boys as a young woman but accepted by her former husband, rejected by the clan but accepted by her children, and rejected as powerful clan shinobi but accepted as a jonin from the third hokage to protect the joyous acceptance incurred at the hands of those who rejoiced in her company. All her scars opened into fresh wounds of vulnerability bleeding out for the sake of what is good.

"Even when I fail, I will always love you", Tsume said. "Even when you mess up, I will love you. Even if the heavens and earth fade away, I will love you. You are my son. No one else's." The world passes into darkness, in the light of being embraced. Her love was authentic as any other mother's, but her honesty and vulnerability were like jumping into a pool with unknowable depths. A slight push from behind almost ruined the moment.

Almost. It was Hana. She was hugging too with tear soaked cheeks. Nothing which she said was intelligible, but it was sincere.

Rejected by Gaku and possibly everyone else, but accepted by Tsume and Hana as their family. All three of us cried that night, but to call the sounds of the Inuzuka cries when it turns into non-understandable gibberish is less a cry and closer to howling and wailing of wolves at a full moon lit night.

Xxx

School restarted the soon, but not until the following week did Sasuke come back; moody, edgy, and slightly shallow at first like the cartoonishly biased stereotypes made him out to be. Like any human being, his angst eventually subsided behind a mask of despair no one else was allowed to see. Talking to him was difficult since he would physically remove himself from the scene whenever an attempt was given. If someone whispered to him in class, he would respond with quiet snide comments or ignore the person outright. The silence was the solution he entertained most often since it was the mask her whore. Not to let the pain he suffers be apparent to all, he locked it inside. Losing his family places the weight of the world on his shoulders, but a distance was created by him which made it hard to see him as anything but a lifelike copy of his characterization.

The class was difficult once more. Learning more about how chakra work and ninja tactics are easy since it is more school work for children. Relationships are hard. Naruto was a friend, but now Sasuke is at odds with everyone. The next day would be no different.

Iruka stood slouched over, with the pains of an old man.

"Takabe dropped out of the academy and moved outside the village", Iruka said. "It was sudden. He will be missed. But we have a new student as well new to the Hidden Leaf. Please introduce yourself."

A tan skinned girl with a tomboyish appearance walked in. She had neck-length mint colored hair with an orange clip and a bright smile like Naruto.

"My name is Fu", the girl said. "I hope we can be friends."

Chaos. The world is chaos and not canon. Never was this meant to happen. Fu is meant to stay in the Hidden Waterfall and die at the hands of the Akatsuki. To be fair, Gaku and the rest dealing with the Inuzuka hardly seem canon, nor was befriending Naruto. Can a small ripple cause the tear in the timeline? Entering this world caused a petite flash point; tiny little differences everywhere that will amount to monumental change.

"You can't change how someone treats you, but you can change you react", Iruka sighed. Naruto had played a prank. No one was laughing except Fu, who was on the ground from lack of breath.

Iruka had a point. Life changes in an uncontrollable way, but the only say a man holds is his response. No point in becoming anxious.

Xxx

After school time was a bit different with Fu at the Academy. Her happy go lucky attitude was infectious to the boys, especially Naruto. Not only was she the first girl to play ninja, she convinced everyone Naruto was a blessing to have. The work put into Naruto to help him through his struggles was practically pointless. Fu succeeded in minutes what took months.

"Let's all be friends", Fu said, covered head to toe in dirt. Worked like a charm for her.

Sasuke was another story. He sat on the grass overlooking Konoha's river after school. He refused to be included. When girl's bothered him, he would be cold. Somehow it would drive the young girls crazier. Once again, he set his gaze upon the water like a hawk patiently searching for a fish to near the surface.

"Hey, Sasuke." He turned to look but shifted back to the river. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think?" Sasuke said. Progress.

"Probably crappy. You want revenge, while everyone still acts like children." Sasuke gazed over from the corner of his eye. He took long excruciatingly awkward pauses. For a bad boy all the girl's liked, he would make horrible first impressions in any other circumstances.

"How would you know?" Sasuke scoffed.

"I wouldn't understand your pain. I know you feel alone and hurt though. Being betrayed by family is tough."

"I want to kill Itachi", Sasuke said. He crossed his fingers like a master manipulator contemplating plans for world domination.

"Want me to help you?" Sasuke fidgeted quickly but froze still like an ice-covered statue.

Sasuke spoke no response, but his eyes asked the childlike questions from the last grain innocence in his heart.

"I was the heir to my clan. After hearing several of their talks, it seems they all hate each other and want power for themselves, save a couple. When your family was killed, the next day they determined I was unfit to be their heir- which I might be. The current families all want to take over the minuscule nobility owned by the main branch. Not to mention, I was pledged to marry an Uchiha girl our age. I was a means to an end of power. Nothing more."

Sasuke continued to stare at the river before him, his gaze shifting in bits.

"What was her name?" Sasuke asked.

"I was told she was Fugaku's daughter." Sasuke nodded his head forward.

"No, you cannot help me", Sasuke said. "I have to do this alone."

"Like hell, I'll allow that", Naruto shouted from behind, arms crossed. Fu was beside him. "Let Kiba help you!"

"What?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke was standing, ready to leave, but Naruto ran towards him. Fu was an inspiration to Naruto. A hell of the last couple weeks for such a strong divergence.

"I don't know why Kiba can't help you, but it's stupid to say no!" Naruto shouted. "He thinks of others. He probably wants you as his friend." Naruto's face was nearly pressing against Sasuke's. Slightly homoerotic sight for two eight-year-old boys. "I want to be friends with you too! Let me help!"

Sasuke's pale demeanor turned into a rosy blush.

"An idiot like you can't help me", Sasuke said. As Naruto began to walk towards Academy once again, Sasuke followed without hesitation. Naruto raised an eyebrow, for not even Naruto could accept this as normal. "I'm not following you because I want to."

"It's ok if you want to be friends", Fu said. Her smile was brighter than Naruto's.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"Naruto, promise me you'll help avenge my clan", Sasuke demanded.

"Sure", Naruto said.

"Promise like you mean it!" Sasuke shouted. Never before had anything left Sasuke's mouth sound sincerely vulnerable.

"I promise to help you, no matter what", Naruto said. "I won't go back on my word."

"You'll have to be strong", Sasuke declared. "Stronger than anyone else."

"I'll become the hokage then", Naruto said. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. I want the village to acknowledge me. I will become Hokage to be acknowledged by the village and help you."

Naruto stopped.

"What am I helping you with?" Naruto asked.

"I want to avenge and rebuild my clan", Sasuke said. "I need to kill my brother. Can you help with that?" Naruto smiled. The blue orbs for eyes he had were drunkenly shaking with fear, but his words only seemed excited.

"Sure", Naruto said. "I will become Hokage and help you avenge your family."

"Pinkie promise?" Sasuke asked. Naruto walked over to him and stretched his mighty pinkie.

"Pinkie promise", Naruto said. A strange sight. Very strange. "Let's go play already!" Grabbing Sasuke, he yanked him along with Fu behind them. Things turned out too happy, but perhaps it's for the best, although Sasuke certainly seemed off.

Xxx

The entire clan was outside the manor's gates, quivering and cringing from the faint shouting from the house. Mom and Hana were nowhere to be found.

"Ah, Kiba", Gaku said nervously. "You might want to head inside." Far kinder attitude than the previous interactions. Whatever stick shoved up his butt has been removed, at least temporarily. Honestly, it was a tense situation to deal with. No one was their best self that day. He wants his son to be in the best circumstances he can give, as does everyone for their children. Perhaps it's too soon to judge what everyone is like.

Gaku was sweating anxiously. Whatever was happening scared him immensely.

Approaching the door, the shouting was getting louder.

"It's been two years!" Tsume shouted.

"I'm sorry sweety, I've been busy!"  
"Bullshit!" The sounds of vases breaking followed.

"I said I was sorry!"

"And what did you bring to make it up to me?! A jinchuriki to ease off Kiba's pressures for befriending Naruto?! How could you ignore me while talking to other Inuzuka?!"

"I wasn't ignoring you per say."

"Kiba's not even the heir anymore! The family heads removed him! A competition is being held for the next heir!"

"I didn't hear that until I got here."

Here was the grand door with the shouting on the other side, slightly open. Thrusting the door open was Tsume talking a slim man in his late thirties, with nicely defined brown hair, two red fang tattoos, and formal appearance. Hana stood to the side biting her thumb, witnessing the events first hand.

"Kiba, help me!" The man hid behind me.

"Don't help your father, Kiba!" Tsume yelled. Her knuckle cracking echoed through the house. "He won't be running away this time."

"He's my dad?"

Tone shifts are powerful. The man slouched over in disgrace, while Tsume laughed maniacally.

"Yes, he's your dad", Tsume said. "Maybe Kiba would recognize his father if he was around."

"I've been serving the feudal lord of the land of fire!" Father said.

"No excuses, Miyu", Tsume said. At least he finally has a name.

"Leave now", Tsume said. Miyu stepped forward and grabbed both of Tsume's flailing arms.

"I know you don't want that", Miyu said. He kissed Tsume; it lasted for a few seconds with church tongue. She whimpered before the thin framed man. Definitely, this is the strangest sight of the day. "I'll be leaving in a couple days on a mission. Let's stay and catch up. Spend some time with kids."

Tsume looked weak and unsure. Hana was contorting his faces into smiles and frowns.

"No, not after last time", Tsume said. "Leave. You can't stay here. Cheat on someone else."

A ninja is one who endures the trials of life. No matter how difficult, how impossible, they must learn to endure and overcome. Perhaps some kill for the sake revenge like Sasuke, others murder for money like Zabuza or Kakuzu, while others seek to protect. I wish to be a protector. Protecting those who need it, no matter the cost. A hero's life is for self-sacrifice.

"Mom, please let Dad stay for a little a while."

Xxx

A/N: Chapter 3 is complete! Let me know what you liked and disliked. I appreciate all comments. If you can't tell, I'm a Christian. If you dislike reading the faith based thoughts, that's fine, but they will be a relevant part of the story. I haven't read any SI about a kid who must seriously contemplate his religious beliefs in a new world. I thought it would be interesting to keep as a theme, particularly in a chapter that starts off with the Uchiha massacre. If you dislike the faith stuff but enjoy the rest, don't worry, it won't be a focus all the time.

This chapter was very difficult for me to write since it was heavy dialogue. I feel like it's really bad, but I had to complete it sooner or later. I'll probably edit this a bit, and then go on to write Chapter 3 of my OC Senju story. If anyone has tips to better the dialogue, feel free to let me know. I would greatly appreciate it. Feel free to guess some of my future canon changes too and how the SI will react to them. I like to throw curveballs.

Have a great day guys! Sorry for the long author note. Please follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed my story. :D


End file.
